Charms, Parties and betrayals
by SupernaturalWinchester
Summary: After Harry and Hermione agree to go to Slughorn's party together they uncover a secret that makes them realise you cannot trust everyone. Dumbledore and Weasley bashing.
1. Chapter 1

"She only wants you to ask her to the ball because she thinks you're the chosen one" Hermione said

"But I am the chosen one" Harry said with the grin and Hermione hit him in the back of the head with the paper she was holding "ow"

"Not the point" Hermione said "I was just trying to look out for you Harry, but if you would rather I didn't and some conniving little bitch worms her way into your heart and hurts you don't come crying to me" and Hermione turned to leave trying to hide the hurt in her eyes and her voice as she didn't want Harry to question the reason why she was looking out for him was because she was because she was a good friend and not because she wanted to date him herself.

However as Harry heard what she said even harry in his teenage boy obliviousness to the mystery that is teenage girl was able to break down the coded message in Hermione's words as he didn't have the emotional range of a teaspoon like a certain redheaded boy. Hermione had been the first girl to hug him and the first person he could remember giving him a purpose to be around for as if it had not been for him she would have been killed in the first year by a troll because of the idiocy of Ron. She was the first person that believed him when he told her he didn't put his name in the goblet which both made him happy and upset him that his other friends didn't believe him as much as Hermione did but it made him happy the amount of blind faith the beautiful bookworm had in him. It had been in his fifth year that he had realized that he had more than brotherly feelings for Hermione surprisingly it was his ex girlfriend Cho Chang that had helped him realize those feelings as he had arranger a date around the fact he was meeting Hermione later rather than scheduling Hermione around the date with Cho.

However it was then he realized that it should have been Hermione first and everything else second as they where best friends yet Harry always seemed to end up to say or do the wrong thing like someone had cursed him at it was always whenever a Weasley was around, the potions book they argued when Ron was around, 3rd year with the firebolt Ron was around.

"Hermione" he said stopping her in his arms "no girl is going to worm her way into my heart or have any thing to do with my heart"

"How do you know?" Hermione said and then sniffed as she tried to stop herself from crying

"Because" Harry said "it isn't mine to give to another girl and I should hope the person that has it would want to keep it"

"And who is this lucky girl Mr Potter?" Hermione said "do I know her?" and she was secretly wishing that it was her

"Yes you do" Harry said "it's you Hermione"

"What?" Hermione said hoping her hearing hadn't deceived her

"I love you Hermione Jean Granger" Harry said "and I would be honored for you to be my date to Profe3ssor Slughorn's party and my girlfriend afterwards?"

"I would love to Harry James Potter" Hermione said and he leant in and kissed her softly

**An hour later**

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked

"Yes my boy?" Albus said "and I have told you to call me Albus"

"Is it possible to have spells on people to prevent them from doing things?" Harry said

"It depends on what you mean Harry?" Albus said with a slight smile "and on what degree there is not a spell to stop Tom from being evil Harry"

"No on a lesser scale sir" Harry said with a similar smile "like a spell to make me not think that I wouldn't find Hermione attractive"

Albus' smile faded at this he didn't know who would want to do something so trivial he knew that lord Voldemort would rather have Harry in a relationship so that he would have someone to lose rather than him have no one to lose in the first place and Severus wouldn't get involved in something so childish if he wanted to cause Harry pain.

"Sadly yes" Albus said "there is such a thing as a compulsion charm but they must be maintained at least twice a day"

"Would you be able to tell?" Harry said trying to hide the hurt from his voice "if I have had one put on me and by who sir?"

"Yes Harry I would" Albus said drawing his wand and muttering a spell after he had seen the results he was both appalled and offended at what he saw

"Sir?" Harry said "what's the matter?"

"You have had over 4 thousand compulsion charms placed on you in the past 6 years Harry" Albus said "by multiple members of the Weasley family" and Ron and Ginny who where both at Hogwarts felt the castle shake as the rage of Harry James Potter was released and they knew that they where screwed.

When Harry went back to the library in search of Hermione to take her to see Professor Dumbledore he was still shaking with rage which was threatening to boil over with every chance that it got when someone with red hair walked past which lead to Harry nearly jinxing Susan Bones who was talking with Hermione when he returned.

"Hey Harry" Susan said "I was just talking to Hermione about the Slughorn party it is about time you two got together"

"Thanks" Harry said and noticed that Hermione was blushing "Susan if you don't mind can I borrow my brilliant girlfriend for a bit?"

"Of course Mr. potter" Susan said formally "but as a prefect I have to warn you if I find you in broom closets after hours I will take points Miss granger prefect or not" and she walked off smiling

"What's the matter Harry?" Hermione asked

"Professor Dumbledore needs to see you" Harry said "to see if you have any compulsion charms on you"

"Did you?" Hermione said

"Over 4 thousand" Harry said "to make me not attracted to you"

"Who did them?" Hermione asked

"Weasleys" Harry said and the castle shook for a second time that day


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just a quick note it is over 4 thousand as there are 365 days in a year and this is the 6th school year and spells twice a day taking off some time for the summer when Harry was isolated and the spell could not be performed is just around 4000 spells. Also I am leaving it up to you my readers whether it is Ron and Molly performing the compulsion charms or Molly, Ron and Ginny performing them as even though I don't care for the Harry/Ginny ship I don't think it would be her fault if she has been told from a you8ng age she would marry Harry Potter and I don't think that Arthur would be involved in such a thing and there was hints of Molly using a love potion on Arthur in I think it was the 3rd or 4th book

**Now to the chapter**

"Miss Granger" Albus said when Harry and Hermione entered the office "very good I was hoping that Mr. Potter would find you quickly, as I am sure Mr. Potter has informed you I have found over 4 thousand compulsion charms on him as you will no doubt be sure for a compulsion charm to work it must be maintained twice a day and by my calculations Harry has had a compulsion charm placed on him twice every day from the 1st of September 1991 now is there anything about that day that jumps out at you?"

"That's the day I first met Harry and Ron" Hermione said "on the train"

"Any thing else Harry?" Albus said turning to the young man and he could see the hurt in Harry's eyes

"The first day I met the Weasley's" Harry said "Percy, the twins, Ron, Ginny and … Mrs. Weasley"

"Oh Harry" Hermione said pulling her boyfriend into a hug "I am so sorry"

"I'm ok" Harry said "I am hurt obviously but at least now I know who I can trust I guess"

"Yes I suppose it would" Albus said "perhaps it would be best if I got someone that you knew you where able to trust?"

"Yes sir" Harry said "maybe Remus or Tonks"

"I shall be right back" Albus said and turned to face the fire the truth was that Hermione was surprised that the head master was not in on it as well as she didn't think that the purebloods would want the child of the light Harry Potter who would be the man to destroy the dark lord would be someone that would be in love with a muggle born witch like herself but Dumbledore had always stood by his famous stance that the choices that people made in turn made the person not the other way around.

"Harry" Hermione said softly and the young man turned to look at her "I have been thinking do you want to keep us a secret?"

"Why?" Harry said bluntly "I love you Hermione Jean Granger and I don't give a crap who knows that I do"

"Good answer" Remus said from the fireplace "I take it you two idiots realized you two deserve each other"

"That they have Remus" Albus said "sadly it is through no fault of their own that they where unable to see what was so blatantly in front of them"

"How do you mean?" Remus said his expression hardening and it felt like he was going back in time 20 years

"I get the feeling you know what I mean Remus" Albus said "the Weasley's have placed over 4 thousand compulsion charms on Harry since he met them I have not yet discovered how many where placed on Miss Granger"

"That interfering old bitch" Remus swore

"Remus" Albus said warning him of both his language and what he knew Remus was about to reveal

"I have held my tongue for three years Albus" Remus said "you and Sirius nearly dueled over it"

"What?" Harry and Hermione asked leading to Remus looking at Albus for approval to carry on with the tale and it was confirmed with a nod of the head from the headmaster

"Well" Remus said "Molly Prewett before she was a Weasley was a year ahead of us in Hogwarts and as soon as she found out that James was who he was she made sure that no girl that James was interested in stuck around for long, trust me there where a few Harry there is no doubting that he loved your mother but he wasn't going to be a monk until she warmed to him if you get my meaning"

"I do" Harry said with a grin

"Well from 1st to 6th year" Remus said "Lily and James hated each other with a passion of sorts Lily hated James and James was frustrated he couldn't get a date with Lily, then in 7th year Lily warmed to James and they dated as Lily then confided in me she didn't know why she had stopped hating James she just woke up one morning and realized he wasn't as bad as she thought almost like she had been under a charm, sound familiar?"

"Compulsion charm" Harry said and Remus nodded

"Hang on" Hermione said "they hated each other from 1st to 6th year?"

"Even I knew that" Harry said

"But think Harry" Hermione said through gritted teeth "if Molly Weasley was a year older than them who wouldn't be there in their 7th year?"

A look of anger and realization appeared on Harry's face as the castle shook for a third time that day


	3. Chapter 3

"I need to get out of here" Harry said "I need to clear my head" and left before Hermione or Remus could catch up to him because he left the room so quickly that they did not see him leaving coming as he was normally one to go along with it and deal with it rather than wanting to leave.

As Harry walked down the stairs of the headmaster's office trying to keep his emotions in check and was not focusing on where he was going and walked straight into Severus Snape.

"Sorry sir" Harry said dully

"No problem Potter" Snape said and then he realized that Harry didn't seem to be the same rebellious James Potter like self and stopped him "is there a problem Potter? I notice you aren't being flanked by your loyal lapdog"

"To be honest" Harry said "I don't really care what you say to me right now sir that when I have just found out my best friend is a betraying bastard and that his family are the same"

"We will talk somewhere else" Snape said and even though he hated James Potter it was the Lily side of Harry he could see right now as he had seen Lily hurt as Petunia turned on her when she had found out that she was a witch so he lead Harry back down to his office.

"Sir" Harry said "so are you aware of the Weasleys?"

"No" Snape said "it is not something that I take interest in such as other people's relationships but even I could see that it was going to end in tears especially with you and Granger being so close"

"They had over 4 thousand compulsion charms on me" Harry said "so that I wouldn't recognize my feelings for Hermione and for me to want to date Ginny"

"Again?" Snape said "after all the order knew that Molly Weasley placed compulsion charms on your mother to make her hate your father so that she could be close to him"

"So you knew them well?" Harry asked "how did no one see this coming?"

"She married and had Bill in the space of two years of her leaving Hogwarts herself" Snape said "no one considered that she was doing anything that could have been unforeseeable that she would have done something that would be against free will because she seemed to be on the light side of magic"

"So that was why no one thought to keep a closer eye on her?" Harry said "or maybe the fact that the Weasley children always seemed to do something that was questionable the twins and their pranks and the fact that every year Ron seemed to do something to do with me and what was happening with me I do not expect special treatment but I am fighting the death eaters and Voldemort Ron was only doing it for the money and fame he probably would have sold out his own family to get somewhere and if that is what the magical world is I am done with it and I am gone" and Harry turned to leave the room

"Coward" Snape said and turned harry around to face him "your pride is hurt because you realize that you cannot take everyone at face value and that causes you to want to give up on everything?"

"What do you care?" Harry said "you don't give a crap about us after all you are a death eater whether or not you are now a spy you where originally a death eater which means you sold us out originally what makes you any different to me because you turned your back and I walk away?"

"And that is the way that you want to be remembered?" Snape said "as the coward that left the wizarding world?"

"I am not the one that got us in this mess" Harry said "Voldemort could have been dealt with 23 years ago but he wasn't and now you want me to go and stop him well why don't you all get your fingers out of your asses and do something about it"

"You see" Snape said "that doesn't sound like you are a chicken or a coward Harry it sounds like you are pissed off that you have to do this and I understand your anger but this is not the way to do deal with it"

"I don't care anymore" Harry said "I just don't care what happens"

"No" Snape said "you do you want to make sure that Hermione is safe I know you do but if you want to go so bad I want you do something for me I want you to look me in the eye and tell me that I was right about you that you are a coward and that you are just like your father, say Snape I am a coward and a liar"

"My father wasn't a liar or a coward" Harry said getting in Snape's face

"And neither are you" Snape said stepping closer "now go get your wand, tie your shoes tight and go after him and prove to everyone that you are the chosen one and prove you are someone to take seriously"

Then Harry nodded smiled and walked out of the room.

A/N: I know Snape is nice but after a while he will mentor Harry and Hermione as I intend to canon follow what happened to Dumbledore


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: thank you for all of the reviews for this story so far I am glad you like it this is a quite important chapter so far so I hope it is just as liked as the others

As Severus Snape sat in his office considering what he had told Harry he berated himself for not telling Harry for simply running and leaving them in their own mess that had been made before the boy had been born but he in some way wanted Harry to be in the magical world as he knew that he would defeat Voldemort whether he was the chosen one or not .

Then he would learn everything that he had to know and Severus would gladly be the one to tell him everything that he needed to know about the headmaster who was more like a puppeteer in his ways such the manipulation of himself and the Potters, Albus would have been able to stop the whole mess of October 31st 1981 from happening if he had simply been the Potter's secret keeper or trusted a more strong willed member of the order to be the secret keeper as anyone with half a brain knew Pettigrew would crack under the pressure of being the secret keeper which brought about the fact of how did no one else know as Lily and James would not have been able to cast the spell as they where involved in the magic as was Pettigrew which meant that someone else would have had to had cast the spell.

"That old manipulative bastard" Snape muttered to himself "he knew, he always knew" and he hurriedly wrote a letter to Remus Lupin and Amelia Bones requesting an opportunity when they had the chance for him to speak to them both separately or together if they preferred and then continued to berate himself for not seeing it earlier. He always found it hard to get around the fact that Harry Potter looked so like James but after he had seen Harry stand up for Neville Longbottom and get his rememberall back for him Snape began to put behind his own prejudgements of the young man but every time he looked at young Harry it was hard as he looked so much like James and those damn green eyes that reminded him of his best friend that due to popular belief was still his friend up until she had died and had always met him on his birthday or around his birthday to exchange a card for if he had forgotten hers which had been a common occurrence something believe it or not he had in common with James Potter.

The truth was that after they had left Hogwarts Severus and the marauders had pretty much buried the hatchet between them if for nothing else Lily's sake as she didn't want one of her best friends and her boyfriend and his friends fighting every time they saw each other. To be honest it had only been when James and Lily had died that the old wounds had been reopened between them as Remus had blamed Sirius and Severus for what happened as Sirius was believed to have been the secret keeper and Remus knew of course that Severus was a death eater spy yet would never tell another living soul that he had pleaded with Dumbledore to let Lily live even if it meant that Harry and James died when the prophecy had been recorded but he regretted it from the first time he had seen baby Harry only himself and Remus where the only two people alive that knew he had visited Lily and James after Harry had been born to deliver his congratulations and best wishes to the pair which also helped them get past what had happened when they where younger.

"Damn it" Severus swore and threw some powder into the fireplace "Hospital wing" and disappeared in the green flames.

"Severus" Poppy said when he appeared in the corner of her office "is it one of the students what is the matter?"

"I need your help Poppy" Severus said slowly "I think I might have had compulsion charms placed upon me in the way I treat people and the way that I act as it would arouse less suspicion of me going to St Mungo's I would like for you to test for them"

"Oh dear" the older healer said "you poor dear do you have any idea who?"

"I have" Severus began "suspicions which is why I want for you to examine me if you have time"

"Of course" Poppy said pulling out her wand and waving it the impact of magic that hit Severus as the charms he currently had placed on him where released where all the proof that he needed that he had been placed under charms.

"Erm Severus" Poppy said "from the results I can tell you that you have been placed under compulsion charms from the age of 11 onwards, to become a death eater, to be placed in Slytherin, to have hostility to the group known as the marauders more specifically James Potter, to have growing hostility for Lily Potter nee Evans, to forget that you are Harry Potter's other godfather and be law his guardian and to have growing hostility for Harry James Potter because he looks like his father"

"Thank you for confirming my suspicions Poppy" Severus said trying to keep his voice calm and cool like it normally was as he left her office and walked down the hallway his robed billowing behind him.

That manipulative old bastard had controlled his and others lives from the age of 11 well it was ending now he was leaving the old man's manipulative clutches and taking Harry with him maybe he could convince Harry that he had no intention of hurting him maybe it was best to have Remus checked first so that way he had another ally either way if he was going to go after Dumbledore as he guessed that others in the order would be less likely to help him maybe it was time for him to have a conversation with Minerva McGonagall


	5. Chapter 5

**Severus and Remus**

Severus walked back to his office and found Remus waiting for him

"I was already here" Remus said "Dora got your owl and sent me a message on the mirrors me and Peter use to have"

"Ok" Severus said "I want you to go and see Poppy"

"Why do I look ill?" Remus said "you do know I look ill around a full moon"

"No Remus" Severus said smiling which made Remus do also Severus hadn't smiled since Lily and James had died truly "I myself went and had myself checked for compulsion charms after I realised something to do with Lily and James's death"

"What?" Remus asked

"With the fidelius charm" Severus said "you need a castor that is neither the secret keeper or the people that are involved with the spell in this case Lily and James, I doubt that Sirius would have been able to cast the spell as he was better with Defence against the dark arts like yourself but you where also accomplished at charms did you cast the spell?"

"Albus did" Remus said "well Albus suggested it anyway I presumed that it was something that Lily and James dealt with"

"So Albus definitely suggested it?" Severus asked and Remus nodded "do you know who Harry's godparents are?"

"Sirius and Alice Longbottom" Remus said "what does that matter?"

"What about his other two godparents?" Severus asked "do you know who they are?"

"Harry only has two" Remus said "that is why Harry had to go to the Dursleys he had no other godparents Sirius was in Azkaban and poor Alice had been tortured to insanity"

"There is the first lie we have been told" Severus said "in all of the charms I had placed on me mostly forgetfulness compulsion charms to make me forget that I had buried the hatchet with the marauders was one to make me forget that I was Harry's godfather and take a guess who the other godmother was?"

"No idea" Remus said truthfully "I guess I should go and see Poppy hey?" and Severus nodded and they walked back up to Poppy's office.

"Remus Lupin" she said when he opened the door "what do I owe this pleasure and Severus as well you haven't been duelling have you I would expect maturity at your age you are pushing 40 now boys"

"I am both shocked and offended Poppy" Remus said with a joke "that you would think me and Severus would act like children and duel upon seeing each other we are not Sirius or James"

"And I am sure you didn't mention ages" Severus said with a grin causing the other two to look at him in wonder at the fact he had made a comment out of jest.

"Oh you two" Poppy said "so what can I do for you?"

"I want to see if I have had compulsion charms placed on me" Remus said "for the fact that I was at Harry's christening and I don't know who his other godparent is and I didn't know that Severus was one"

"Ok" Poppy said picking her wand up and waving at Remus and muttering spellious revalio and the backlash of magic that was released from Remus was almost the same size as the one that had been released from Severus.

"What was that?" Remus asked feeling light headed

"The spells unlocking" Poppy muttered reading the results (A/N: as this is for medical purposes it produces a list for a mediwitch such as Poppy to read like a diagnostic spell for injuries) "if this continues we will have to test every teacher that has ever worked at Hogwarts"

"What does it say?" Remus and Severus asked at the same time

"Charms to make Remus go to Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw which I am guessing has something to do with the fact I found the same on Lily with the ones that Molly Weasley had placed on her I had never considered they had been placed on her by someone else" Poppy said "charms to make him befriend Peter more than the others did, charms to make him not to want to seek out Harry, added hostility to you Severus and a charm to make him believe that Sirius Black was guilty"

"That bastard" Remus said "I vote we wait till the full moon and lock him in a room with me without a wand"

"You don't mean that" Severus said "but I feel inclined to allow you two"

"Me two" Poppy added "now Remus go and collect Mr Potter as I think I will have to check for compulsion charms from Albus"

"Because the old bastard would never admit to them" Remus said nodding "be right back" and ran out of the room to find Harry and Hermione before they confronted Ron or Ginny. However that was unavoidable.

**Harry and Hermione**

As Harry and Hermione walked back to the common room Hermione was quiet that Harry had just walked out of the room and not said anything to her and she had just happened to bump into him on the fourth floor.

"Hermione" Harry said "I am sorry I just felt the need to get out and clear my head I was considering leaving it wasn't till I bumped into Snape till I changed my mind"

"Snape helped you?" Hermione said

"Yeah and he reckons Molly isn't so good as people think and she has done this before" Harry said

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Hermione asked "so what do we do now?"

"I don't know?" Harry said "Hogsmeade is a week away so we can't go there and we have no homework cause we did it earlier anything you want to do?"

"Well" Hermione said "and don't get mad but we could try to figure out who this half blood prince is"

"Ok" Harry said "maybe we could ask Snape cause the books would have been in his classroom for the past 8 years"

"Thats a good idea" Hermione said and Harry leant in and kissed her fully on the lips

"What the hell do you think your doing" Ron shouted from behind them "Harry you knew Hermione was mine"

Harry broke off from Hermione and stepped towards Ron but surprisingly both him and Hermione where beaten to the punch by the slightly overweight and shy Neville Longbottom

"Yours?" Neville said "the girl that you argued with and made cry since first year? Ron you are delusional to think that Hermione would want to do anything with you and she isn't an object she is a human being" and Hermione nodded a word of thanks to Neville as it was normally hard for him to start confrontations

"So fatbottom grew a pair did he?" Ron sneered in a very Draco Malfoy like way and the next thing he knew he was on his back holding his bloody nose and Harry was wringing his hand out after punching his former friend in the face.

"You boke by bose" Ron spluttered through the blood "you boke by fubbing bose"

"You deserved it" Harry said "because one you're a prick and second of all you have no idea how to treat a lady"

"I see no ladies" Ginny said from where she stood "all I see is that ugly bookworm and Harry why are you defending her I thought that you loved me"

"We know everything Ginny" Hermione said darkly and both Ron and Ginny looked at them with fear "the spells and the lying"

"Harry mate" Ron said staggering to his feet "I didn't mean to" but he was cut off again as Harry punched him in the face for a second time

"What's going on here?" Snape said walking through the crowd with Remus

"Harry attacked Ron in a completely unprovoked attack" Ginny said smirking "I think you should take away quidditch from him and ban Granger from the library"

"I am sure Weasley deserved it" Snape said and turned to Harry "I need to speak to you and miss Granger privately" and the four of them left together leaving the other students to watch their backs mouths open in wonder.


	6. Chapter 6

**Remus and Severus**

"What we need" Severus said looking at Remus "is help"

"Who else can we trust?" Remus said "not the order maybe Poppy and Amelia Bones"

"If I told you a secret" Severus said looking away "would you forgive me"

"It depends on what you have done Severus?" Remus said

"I got there before Hagrid" Severus said "Voldemort didn't use the Avada Kedavra like Dumbledore said he used pain curses as he wanted Harry and not Lily and James I transfigured pieces of the room into Lily and James's bodies and I took them to my house and healed them and I have kept them safe for the past 16 years because I didn't trust Dumbledore as they had outlived their usefulness to him he had given him the child to defeat the dark lord"

"Lily and James are still alive" Remus said tears filling his eyes floored by the news "if I wasn't so happy right now I would hit you"

"I think you are entitled" Severus said bracing himself "just not the eyes" and Remus smirked and punched him square in the jaw making the potions master stagger but it was not like a normal punch that made the potions master angry and want to retaliate but it was one that made him feel as if a great weight had been lifted from his chest as he had finally told someone the truth about what had happened to Lily and James and he would not be prosecuted for what he had done to them"

"Then how was Lily and James's will read?" Remus asked after a while "if they weren't dead Gringotts wouldn't have requested anyone"

"There wasn't obviously" Severus said "the old man has done it again"

"I'll tell Harry we need to meet you at Gringotts you go now and get Lily and James"

"And Remus" Severus said "they have more children, I think that we should just have Harry surprised and not you trying to kill me as well"

"How many?" Remus asked trying to control his emotions at Severus for lying to him but also the fact that Lily and James where alive and that they where happy.

"Two" Severus said "a boy and a girl the girl is 13 and the boy is 15"

"Ok go" Remus said and Severus walked over to the fireplace and disappeared

Lily and James are alive was all that was registering in Remus's head he was no longer the last marauder as the leader was alive Prongs was alive and more importantly James Potter was alive and as Albus wasn't as light as what people had believed they knew they needed James more than they did last time.

**Lily and James**

Lily and James where both sitting in Severus's kitchen when he returned their two younger children Marie their daughter who was named after James's mother who had died when Voldemort had attacked Potter manor in the Christmas of 1977 James had only been 17 then and he had lost both of his parents and both of his little sisters in the attack. And Ryan who was named after Lily's father who had died in 1979 from cancer.

"Hey Sev" Lily said "shouldn't you be teaching right now?"

"You need to reappear the old man has gone to far" Severus said "he placed charms on me and Remus for the past twenty five years he could have placed them on you as well he had them placed on Harry and his best friend Hermione Granger as well"

"Thats the smartest witch of the age right?" James said with a smirk looking at Lily "guess that makes us Potters twice as lucky with twice the smart girlfriends"

"Flatterer" Lily said "well I suppose our eldest is coming home then?"

"You are surprisingly calm over this" Severus said

"I had a vision last night Sev" Lily said "I knew all of this"

"Damn seer" Severus and James said at the same time

"What was that boys?" Lily said fingering her wand which lay on the kitchen table

"Nothing Lils" they said at the same time and Lily grinned

"So where are the terrible twosome?" Severus asked wondering where his other godchildren where

"Ryan went out with that muggle girl down the road" James said clicking his fingers "Katie?, Courtney?"

"Kaley" Lily said shaking her head at her husband "and Marie was watching TV upstairs earlier"

"Good it might be best if they are not here" Severus said "after all Ryan is a hot head and so is Harry they would end up killing each other brothers or not"

"Yeah" Lily said nodding "hell James and Ryan fight each other over trivial things and now we are adding Harry to the mix it will not be good that is for sure but I am getting my baby boy back"


	7. Chapter 7

**I decided to do a little bit of character information for Ryan and Marie as I didn't do it in the last chapter so I will do that first:**

**Marie Alice Potter:**

**Marie is 5'4 and has forearm length red hair like her mother yet she had her father's brown eyes. She had a thirst for knowledge like her mother but as the Potters decided to stay in hiding after Severus had saved them she had been home tutored by Lily as they had been forced into hiding by Albus as much as Voldemort as Lily knew that Albus couldn't be trusted as Severus had just joined the death eaters which could have been foreseeable but he was too quick in suddenly blowing off Lily's friend ship and joining the death eaters almost like something or someone had been behind it.**

**Marie also had a lot of James in her personality as she didn't let anyone tell her what to do and she was rebellious yet she was respectful to her parents and Severus as she was simply a teenage girl and wanted to be able to be in control of herself which was another reason that the Potters had not returned to the wizarding world as Lily and James didn't want their children to be in any danger so they decided to keep their children out of harm's way and out of the magical world.**

**Ryan Sirius Potter:**

**Ryan was what Harry would have been if he hadn't have been sent to the Dursley's 6 foot 4 in height and built like a muggle rugby player he had short black hair which was surprisingly more manageable than his fathers and brothers and more like his sister's and mother's he had Lily's green eyes but did not require glasses as Harry's need for glasses was more to do with the abuse that the Dursley's had given Harry over the 15 years he had lived there and Dumbledore had not repaired his sight to make him seem weaker than what he was.**

**Ryan had his mother's temperament but his father's temper when he got pissed off which many of the local boys had found out when he had defended Marie from them as even though they where muggle and didn't know magic didn't mean he wouldn't stop them from ogling his little sister. He two had respect for his parents and Severus but had also argued with them when he had become friends with a muggle girl called Kaley who was a 5'3 blonde girl that had moved in down the road from them yet he had told her that he was a wizard and she had believed him which had caused Ryan and James to argue and not to speak for three weeks because James had wanted to Obliviate her.**

**Chapter**

"Dumbledore has placed 10 thousand charms on you" Poppy said through gritted teeth "memory charms, compulsion charms, magic repressing charms, spells to make it no one magical can approach privet drive, hostility charms for those that are your family when they are around you to say the least"

"That bastard" Remus said "Poppy I am taking Harry and Hermione to see someone don't tell Albus"

"Ok" Poppy said and they all walked over to the fire

"Spinner's end" Remus said and disappeared into the fire

"Ladies first" Harry said and Hermione smiled and stepped into the fire place

"Spinner's end" she said clearly and disappeared

Then Harry stepped into the fire place with his head so full of wonder it was obviously going to be someone that was either going to help them or wanted to anyway so that meant that they where not on good terms with Dumbledore and powerful "Spinners end" he said clearly and disappeared however nothing could have prepared him for appearing in the fire place and being pulled into a hug by his mother.

"Harry" Lily whispered "my Harry" however Harry forced his way out of his mother's grip and stood in front of Hermione with his wand pointed directly at his mother

"Who are you?!" Harry said "Remus is this some kind of sick joke"

"Harry" Lily said with tears in her eyes "I am your mother"

"No because my mother wouldn't have let this happen to me" Harry said "she wouldn't have let the Dursley's abuse me for the past 15 years of my life she wouldn't have made me grow up not knowing what she looked like or going the first 4 years of your life thinking your name was freak or boy"

At this Lily grabbed Severus and Remus by their throats "what does my son mean" she growled "growing up with my magic hating bitch of a sister"

"We thought you knew" Severus choked out "that it was in your will for Harry to go to her"

"Yes" Remus said "that was what Albus told us"

"OH YES" Lily screeched "ALBUS I KNOW BETTER THAN YOU FUCKING DUMBLEDORE SAID SO WHICH MEANS IT MUST BE TRUE OH WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON THAT ..." however she was stopped by Harry pulling her into a hug as it was at this point that Harry had realised that she must have been his mother as no one would have known Petunia like Lily did and the fact that Lily practically exploded with rage meant that she had to be Lily.

"Mum" he said and Lily's breath caught in her throat

"Harry" she said returning the hug

"You gonna ignore your old man Prongslet?" James asked from where he was standing and he turned and pointed his wand at his father

"What where you going to do to Snape at the end of the DADA owl?" Harry asked the man

"I believe strip him" James said looking at his son with a grin "which you know because you saw it in a Pensive in your fifth year"

"How do you?" Harry asked

"Did you really think I wouldn't tell them what their son got up to in school?" Severus asked "and the fact that when the order wasn't at Grimauld place a certain big black dog was running around here?"

"Sirius" Harry muttered "YOU LET HIM GO TO AZKABAN FOR SOMETHING HE NEVER DID!"

"That's the problem Harry" Lily said looking away from her son "we did, Albus charmed us so that we believed that Sirius was our secret keeper two it wasn't until it was in the paper this summer he was innocent that the charm broke"

"Oh" Harry said and then turned around and punched Severus in the face

"Harry!" Lily and Hermione shouted at the same time

"What the hell was that for?" Lily continued

"He kept you from me" Harry said

"It is perfectly alright" Severus said with a grin "after all Albus made me a bastard to him for 6 years"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **

**As this story is being written by co-writers as can be expected we have come to a difference of opinion that we want you our readers and reviewers to voice your opinions on as Albus Dumbledore has been revealed as the puppet master behind everything should Lord Voldemort remain evil? **

**This will not be a Harry turns dark story if he does more a Voldemort was simply fighting Dumbledore and the order where the ones doing the killing under spells and potions for example an order member under polyjuice potion killing Sirius **

**Chapter**

"Mum!" Ryan shouted closing the door "me and Kaley are back can she stay for dinner?"

"Now might not be the best time Ry" James said walking out of the kitchen and closing the door behind him blocking the view "Harry is here"

"As in older brother Harry?" Ryan asked and James nodded "you want us to take Marie for ice cream or something so you can catch up?"

"Actually" James said "we want to sit and have a family meal Kaley you are welcome to stay if you want"

"No" she said shaking her head "you need to do this together" then she put her hand on Ryan's arm and looked into his green eyes and he nodded accepting defeat to her knowing that she was right and that he shouldn't argue with her.

Then she turned and left leaving James smiling at his youngest son the muggle blonde was good for him they had met when he was around 10 years old properly as Lily hadn't wanted him going outside much but as the children in the area got older they began to knock for each other to go out and play and after learning that two children lived at Spinner's end the children knocked whenever they could for Ryan and Marie even though the house was magical Severus had charmed it so that it appeared muggle if a muggle stepped inside of it like when Kaley had done for the past 5 years.

She was in ways his Lily as she prevented him from doing stupid things and kept his anger in check also from what he had heard from Severus and Sirius she was his Hermione as well which proved to James that just because Kaley wasn't a witch didn't mean she couldn't be good for his son as the two women she reminded him of where his other son's girlfriend and his wife which made him give the smaller, blonde girl a chance with his son rather than no chance at all.

As Ryan entered the kitchen he noted that Marie was standing and the rest where sitting which indicated she was either angry with Harry or their parents as she was red faced.

"Hey" he said sitting down "sit down little red"

"But Ryan" Marie whined "you don't even know what has been going on"

"Then tell me Marie" Ryan said calmly "with your inside voice" and Lily and James smirked Marie might not have been dating or with boys yet but any boy that did would have to deal with Ryan Potter as he had been her protector since birth and there was nothing that was going to stop that at all yet he was the one that understood her best and was able to convince her to talk about things.

"They didn't know where Harry was" Marie said her voice breaking over the words "they sent him to our aunt and uncle who hate magic he grew up in a cupboard"

"How big was the cupboard?" Ryan asked

"It would be like you trying to fit somewhere for someone my size" Harry said

"Bastards" Ryan said softly

"Language" Lily scolded but Severus and Remus knew that she was thinking the same as her son as Remus and Severus had never known what it was like for Harry at Privet drive as they had never talked about it with him as he preferred to deal with things on his own.

"Sorry" Ryan muttered "so what do we do now?"

"We get Harry as far away from Dumbledore as we can" Severus said "we are safe here but we need as much help as we can get if Remus goes with me to speak to Amelia Bones don't forget Ryan and Marie both have untraceable wands they will be able to help if someone from the order turns up"

"What's wrong with the order?" Hermione asked dreading the answer

"Nothing while Harry is with Dumbledore" Snape said "but imagine what Dumbledore would do to get him back?"

"What about me?" Hermione asked "and my parents are they in danger?"

"We will have to act quickly" Remus said "are you're parents on the floo network?"

"No the headmaster felt it safer that way" Hermione said

"Damn" Severus said "and Lily and James are believed to be dead"

"I could drive" Ryan said with a grin "Kaley's brother taught me I said I was 17"

"A muggle driver's licence is easy to forge" Lily said nodding and took out her wand and waved it causing the piece of card to appear in her hand.

"So let's go" Ryan said

"We need clothes" Marie said "and food, you might want to ask Kaley does she want to come as well she would kill you for not inviting her on an adventure"

"True" Ryan said with a grin and waved his wand "my clothes are packing right now"

"Oh come on" Marie said "that's not fair he did it wordlessly and in a different room that is so not fair"

"Maybe if you paid more attention to mum little sister" Ryan teased but he was cut off as Marie poked him in the side "going to ask Kaley now back in a little" and he walked out of the kitchen and out of the front door.

"He is like dad" Harry muttered to Hermione "how can I expect them to accept me Mione they have a family now and I am like a third wheel of what happened before"

"Your their son Harry" Hermione muttered back "it will just take them time as they have had other children since you where born the last time they save you, you where 14 months old and now you are 16 just give them time Harry"

"Your right" he sighed and she put her head on his shoulder

"Always am" she muttered in his shoulder and he grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: We own neither Harry Potter or the Lostprophets but we would have so much money if we did

Five minutes later the five children where all in the car with Ryan and Kaley in the front of Lily's Chevrolet Impala with Harry, Hermione and Marie all in the back as even though three people could fit in the front it would be a tight fit and they didn't want to make a mess in Lily's car with her and James trusting her and the two younger Potter children knew that their mother had quite a temper as Harry knew from the memories that he had seen from Snape.

"Can you turn the radio on?" Marie asked "or a CD or something the silence is killing me Ry"

"Sure" Kaley said before Ryan could respond and flicked the button on and the radio began to react to the static "too much magic I am guessing?" and then she looked at Ryan who nodded in conformation

"Hang on" he said and waved his hand over it and the static cleared and Broken hearts and torn up letters began to play.

"I love this song" Marie said

"I am not stopping so you can dance we keep driving" Ryan said with a smirk

"Shut up" Marie said and stuck her tongue out at her brother and sung along with the song

_Broken hearts and torn up letters_

_Girl you just can't dance forever_

_If you want to make it better..._

_Her hands are in her pockets_

_And she's scared to look_

_The picture's frozen_

_And she's closed the book_

_Jealousy has only got one friend_

_And Joey's heart was never meant to mend_

_Walking faster now she holds him close_

_The timing matters just to take the dose_

_Empty pockets tell the stories.._

_And there's no destiny when everyone's your enemy_

_Take your jealous heart and cast it into stone_

_You'll regret it all_

_Living behind your wall_

_And you'll never fall in love_

_If you don't fall at all_

_Broken hearts and torn up letters_

_Girl you just can't dance forever_

_If you want to make it better..._

_The nights are getting darker_

_And the wind is cold_

_The summer sun_

_Has now become so old_

_Her closest friends_

_Were never meant to fade_

_With all these dreams_

_That didn't make the grade_

_Close the doors but never look inside_

_Time will tell if all your love has died_

_Empty pockets tell the stories..._

_And there's no destiny when everyone's your enemy_

_Take your jealous heart and cast it into stone_

_You'll regret it all_

_Living behind your wall_

_And you'll never fall in love_

_If you don't risk it all_

_Broken hearts and torn up letters_

_Girl you just can't dance forever_

_If you want to make it better_

_Broken hearts and torn up letters_

_Girl you just can't dance forever_

_If you want to make it better_

_Times like these won't last forever..._

_Close the doors but never look inside_

_Time will tell if all your love has died_

_Empty pockets tell the stories..._

_And there's no destiny when everyone's your enemy_

_Take your jealous heart and cast it into stone_

_You'll regret it all_

_Living behind your wall_

_And you'll never fall in love_

_If you don't fall at all_

_You'll regret it all_

_(Broken hearts and torn up letters)_

_Living behind your wall_

_(Girl you just can't dance forever)_

_And you'll never fall in love if you don't risk it all_

_(If you want to make it better...)_

_Broken hearts and torn up letters_

_Girl you just can't dance forever_

_If you want to make it better_

_Times like these won't last forever..._

As Harry listened to his sister singing the song he noticed two things one his sister was a phenomenal singer which was something he would have to talk to his parents about as there was no way he wasn't going to let his sister take an opportunity like this and the other thing was that one of the lyrics made him think as because Albus had done so many terrible things to his family and others it made him wonder whether the prophecy that had been made was in fact true as it had been reported to Albus Dumbledore who seemed to have benefitted the most from the whole thing.

But then did that mean that Snape was in on it too? Or was he just even more misguided then what had thought he had been by Dumbledore. As Harry sat there he could not help think the only people he could trust where in this car with him, Hermione his girlfriend the one true friend he had since he was 11 years old. Marie his little sister granted he had known of her existence like half an hour but she looked so like Lily and the Lily that Harry had seen in Snape's memories there was no way that she was not his sister. Ryan was the worrying part of the whole thing though his older brother that acted like James Potter which would probably lead to arguments and explosions in the life of the middle Potter child but Harry knew that it would be exciting at least. And Kaley was a wild card on her own because of the fact that she was muggle not that Harry had a problem with muggles but he didn't know whether she would be allowed to remember anything of what she saw but he knew that Ryan would not let anything happen to her.

When they arrived in Kent three hours later Hermione directed Ryan to her parents house and when they saw it they knew they where in trouble as at the front of the house stood Albus Dumbledore and next to him a small tabby cat.

"Dumbledore" harry swore

"McGonagall" Hermione said "and even as a cat she doesn't look happy"

"I don't think I ever saw her smile" Harry said conversationally as they walked up towards the house.

"Mr Potter" Dumbledore said "I demand you return to Hogwarts right now"

"Who are you to demand anything?" Ryan said from where he stood "after what you have done you are lucky I am not up there ripping you apart with my bare hands ... and I swear to god you try legimancy on me again and I will cave your temple in with the side of my shoe"

Minerva was shocked at the words of the young man she didn't know who he was but he reminded her of James Potter and the young girl that stood behind him looked the image of Lily Potter but there was no way that Lily and James could have had other children they where dead weren't they?.

"Well my boy" Albus said in the best grandfatherly tone "you are the one impersonating a dead wizard so I think you take the proverbial cake of disgusting acts"

"You didn't have the will of the Potter's read" the girl that looked like Lily said "why?"

"I presumed they never made one" Albus said

"But you told me" Minerva said and Albus stunned her wordlessly

"More to the fact you didn't have any damn right" Harry said and Ryan and Harry began circling Dumbledore so that Hermione and the other girls could get into the house.

"So who are you my boy?" Albus asked Ryan

"How about" Ryan said "none of your damn business"

"I only wish to know your name" Albus said his eyes doing that damn eye twinkling thing like usual

"Knowledge is power" Ryan said "and we all know how much you like power" and then he wordlessly banished the headmaster and deputy head off of the Granger's property

"I think you should leave" Dan Granger said making an appearance

"Yes Harry I will take you back" Albus said with a smile "sorry for the inconvenience mister Granger"

"No headmaster" Dan Granger said "the boys may stay it is you and your cat I wish to leave" and as Albus drew his wand Minerva popped into her human form and disapperated with Albus and the old wizard knew he would have to Obliviate his old friend again


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: A quick note we are over 100 reviews yay for us we would like to thank everyone for your support and as we are like an interactive story for things we cannot decide on should Ryan and Kaley get together or should he date a witch if you have a witch suggestion that is either canon or your own OC you are happy to let us use let us know by the 4****th**** of September 2009 **

**SupernaturalWinchester**

**Chapter**

"So" Emma Granger said "what would be the best thing for us to do?"

"Seriously?" Ryan asked "fidelius charm"

"What does that do?" Dan Granger asked as being muggle meant they had no knowledge of the spells that would be able to protect them or defend them.

"It keeps the house safe" Hermione said "I am surprised that professor Dumbledore wouldn't have put it on the house in the first place knowing how much I care for Harry and he does for me"

"Don't suppose shooting this Voldemort would work?" Dan Granger asked

"I don't think so" Harry said slowly "but he overlooked everything muggle or well normal to you sir as he thought he was better as he was magical" and then Harry realised how terribly snobbish he must have sounded to Hermione's father.

As he went to apologise however Dan Granger was expecting it and cut him off "Harry I know what you meant it was just hard to phrase to someone without the knowledge of Voldemort like you do"

"And Dumbledore isn't helping" Ryan said "if only we had a way to distract Dumbledore to make him think he was in control yet Harry was getting the training he needed"

"Couldn't you clone him?" Dan Granger asked

"The spell would run out" Hermione said shaking her head

"But" Ryan added with a grin "glamour charms wouldn't"

"But there would have to be similar DNA enough for it not to make much of a difference" Hermione said and then Harry had realised what is brother had meant and he had a grin that was similar to his brother's plastered on his own face.

"Think about it Mione" Harry said "Ryan has the same DNA as me he just looks healthier and didn't have to go through the Dursleys some glamour charms and we would look the exact same"

"Occulmency wouldn't work on me" Ryan said "Snape taught me how to build my shields only Snape would have stronger shields than me cause he taught me and I could spy and kill all of those betraying bastards"

"I like that idea" Kaley said with a grin "after all what better way to fight the lion than in the lion's den?"

"I think we should talk to dad about this" Harry said and Ryan nodded and pulled out a small object, placed it on the table and waved his hand and it became a larger version of the mirror that Sirius had given Harry more the size of a computer screen.

"Lily and James" Ryan said clearly and Lily and James appeared on the screen

"Hey guys" Lily said "nice to see you are letting us know you got there safely"

"Oops" Marie said with a grin "more we had an idea and we need your opinion"

"What?" Lily asked looking at her three children on the screen who where all trying to look innocent.

"Well" Ryan said "you and Sev want to teach Harry how to duel and stuff so we were thinking what if we glamoured me to look like Harry and sent me back to Hogwarts with Hermione instead of keeping them away that way it doesn't look like there is something out of the ordinary"

"That's actually a good idea" Severus' voice said from out of the view of the screen "are you sure they are Potter's kids Lily they seem to smart"

"HEY!" the four other Potter said at once

"Don't start Sev" Lily said in a calm tone

"Yeah Snivellus" Harry and Ryan said at the same time

"Have you been watching more of my memories Potter?" Snape said with a small laughter in his voice

"No" all three of the children said at once which suggested that maybe Harry hadn't yet Ryan and Marie had not that Severus was angry it would be more that they had done it without his knowledge that would have upset him more than anything else.

"So when can we begin?" Ryan asked "I know the charm but I cannot really do that big a glamour on myself"

"Come home when you are ready" Lily said "I can do it"

"Ok" Ryan said "we are putting the fidelius charm on the Granger house and I am going to be the secret keeper it is safer that way"

"Ok" Lily said "just be home for dinner" and the link closed

"Right oh" Dan Granger said "what do you need to do then?"

"Right Marie you know the way this works" Ryan said waving his hand creating a circle around himself and the Grangers "sorry about this but we kinda need to hold hands"

"Ok" Emma Granger said taking Ryan's right and whilst Dan took his left in a very manly way

"Ryan Potter" Marie said in a very official voice "as secret keeper to Dan and Emma Granger will you keep what you are being told secret from all others?"

"Yes" Ryan said and three red ropes appeared from Marie's wand binding their hands together

"Will you put their secret before your life?" Marie asked "even if it results in your own death"

"Yes" Ryan said and another rope appeared worrying both Granger's that this young man was putting their safety above that of his own.

"And do you swear this oath of protection through sound mindedness?" Marie asked

"I do" Ryan said and in a flash of light the ropes disappeared and they all looked around the room

"Where are we?" Emma Granger asked

"Your home" Ryan said "23 Oliver Street"

"Ah yes" Dan said "it isn't blurry anymore thank you all"

"Mione go pack" Harry said "we want to get going soon if that's ok"

"Sure" Emma said following her daughter to help "Dan make sure they take food with them"

"Yes dear" he said and lead a grinning Ryan and Harry into the kitchen


	11. Chapter 11

"So" Dan said to Ryan "you are going to be at the school instead then?"

"For a while yes sir" Ryan said

"Dan please" Dan said "you are protecting my family and I don't call you and your brother Mr Potter or sir so I don't want you to either"

"Ok" Ryan said "Dan"

"Now I know you are protecting me and Emma" Dan said "but when your at the school can you look out for Hermione? I know that you might not know her that well but she means the world to me and Emma"

"Let me show you something Dan" Ryan said calmly and lead him into the hall where they could see Hermione and Harry sitting laughing in the living room together "that is reason enough for me Harry is my older brother and Hermione makes him happy Dan if someone wants to disrupt that they will have hell to pay between the two of them and then I will get what little is left of them"

It was then that Dan Granger accepted his daughter would be safe in this other world for the past years she had been petrified and left in a hospital wing four times since she had begun her Hogwarts journey it was only how she had been injured that Dan and Emma had allowed her to stay as she had not been hurt for no reason like other children she had been doing what she had felt was right and protecting other people like Harry had done but it was the fact someone that was willing to fight for Harry and his daughter that he didn't know but he knew Ryan was powerful in the way that he had spoken to the headmaster that he was no push over and that he would be involved in the turn of the wizarding world whichever way it went.

An hour later the Potter's, Hermione and Kaley where back on the road yet this time Kaley seemed more distant with Ryan he guessed it was the fact he would be leaving to go to Hogwarts in all fairness it was more to do with the war effort more than anything else but he knew that the friendship he had with the smaller blonde would be strained to say the least it seemed like he was abandoning her world in a sense as he was going to a place where she could not follow him even though he knew he had feelings for her and she knew she had feelings for him the two of them where being to knuckleheaded to be able to tell the other how they felt also Ryan wanted Kaley to be safe and he knew that it wouldn't be able to happen with people like Dumbledore and Voldemort around and that was not something he wanted her involved in.

"Music Ry" Marie said after a while and he waved his hand over the radio however as the static played through Marie waved her hand and a song from the fray played

I found god

On the corner of first and Amistad

Where the west was all but won

All alone, smoking his last cigarette

I Said where you been, he said ask anything

Where were you?

When everything was falling apart

All my days were spent by the telephone

It never rang

And all I needed was a call

That never came

To the corner of first and Amistad

Lost and insecure

You found me, you found me

Lying on the floor

Surrounded, surrounded

Why'd you have to wait?

Where were you? Where were you?

Just a little late

You found me, you found me

In the end everyone ends up alone

Losing her, the only one who's ever known

Who I am, who I'm not, who I want to be

No way to know how long she will be next to me

Lost and insecure

You found me, you found me

Lying on the floor

Surrounded, surrounded

Why'd you have to wait?

Where were you, where were you?

Just a little late

You found me, you found me

Early morning, City breaks

I've been calling for years and years and years and years

And you never left me no messages

You never send me no letters

You got some kind of nerve, taking all I want

Lost and insecure

You found me, you found me

Lying on the floor

Where were you where were you

Lost and insecure

You found me, you found me

Lying on the floor

Surrounded, surrounded

Why'd you have to wait?

Where were you, where were you?

Just a little late

You found me, you found me

Why'd you have to wait?

To find me, to find me

As the song played Kaley leaned closer to Ryan and whispered in his ear

"I need to talk to you in private when we get back"

"Kay" he said and he was pretty sure what she wanted to talk to him about he wanted to talk to her about anyway as he decided he was telling her how he felt and nothing was going to change that. As he had used the fact she was a muggle as an excuse and he wasn't hiding behind that anymore.

Two hours later they were back at Spinner's end and as Harry, Hermione and Marie all got out of the car Ryan held on to Kaley and they stayed in the front seat of the car.

"What did you want to talk about?" Ryan asked

"I wanted you to know" Kaley said "that before you went off to the magical world and met some girl ... oh sod it" and she leant in and kissed him softly on the lips and putting her hands behind the back of his head as his arms fell yet they somehow found themselves at Kaley's waist as they fell backwards as he pinned her in the front seat of the car"

5 minutes later they finally broke apart for air and Kaley smiled

"Guess you aren't going to forget me?" she asked

"Hell no" Ryan said with a grin and opened the car door for them both to get out

A/N: Ok as we think to give a better character description for Ryan, Kaley and Marie we have links to pics

Kaley: .com/sitecontent/big_bang_theory_01/images/bio/full/kaley_

Ryan:

Marie: .


	12. Chapter 12

"Right" Snape said "Harry tomorrow you Lily and James are going to Gringotts to get you an inheritance test and to see what damage Albus has done on that front by which time Ryan, myself and Hermione will be back at Hogwarts, sadly Kaley I think we will have to Obliviate the memory of our plan from your mind" and Snape drew his wand and pointed it at Kaley "Obliviate"

"No" Kaley shouted and the spell bounced off of her "what was that?"

"That was a shield" Kaley" Ryan said looking at her "you just did magic"

"But... I can't have done I am a muggle" Kaley said "I am two old to be doing what did you call it ... accidental magic"

"What if she isn't a witch" Hermione said "she could be a wiccan"

"What's a wiccan?" Kaley asked

"Like a witch but you learn differently" Hermione said "there isn't a wiccan school in the UK but a lot of the spells are the same you just have to have the intent to do something like then you had the intent to protect yourself so your magic did"

"Wow" Kaley said "this is so cool now what do I do with it can I help with the plan?"

"No" Ryan said before anyone else could speak "learn first Kaley then you can help I don't want you getting hurt no disrespect babe but you have known you had this like 5 minutes I have known I was a wizard for the past 15 years really as everyone knew I would be a wizard when I did things before I was born that where magical"

"Ok" Kaley said sighing Ryan was such a spoil sport

"You can come and get an inheritance test Lily said brightly "we could find out how far back magic is in your family"

That made Kaley brighten up again but she was still not happy at the fact Ryan would be leaving for a while to go to Hogwarts and pretending to be Harry even though Kaley didn't know how it wouldn't work out for them as Harry would get the training that he would need and Ryan would be able to do some damage to the other side on Harry's behalf as Kaley knew that her boyfriend would not lie down and let them do what they want to him whilst he was pretending to be Harry.

"How long will Ryan be Harry?" Kaley asked

"Until the next term" Severus said "it will take a month to train Harry in everything he needs but Christmas Harry will disappear to turn up wherever the real Harry and Hermione are and then Ryan can come back here"

As Lily and Severus worked on what would make Ryan look like Harry more permanently they could not think of anything that would work as well as the polyjuice potion until Kaley had suggested the spell on a piece of clothing like a watch or something because he could take it off in the bathroom to shower because he could lock the door and that seemed to solve the problem that Lily had been having in the problem as she had hugged the young blonde and ran to her lab which was situated underneath the kitchen.

"Sev" Ryan said "is there any chance that we can go tomorrow?"

"Sure" Severus said "any specific reason why?"

"I want to spend more time with Kaley before we go because then I won't see her for a month" Ryan said "you guys can give me that at least right?"

Lily and James looked at each other and nodded and lead the others into the kitchen so that Ryan and Kaley could talk alone in the living room

"Silencio" Ryan said pointing his wand at the door "just so Marie can't listen in or mum for that matter"

"Ok" Kaley said "now Mr Potter about you sticking your tongue down my throat and then running off to fight a war I have only one thing to say to that"

Kaley then leant in and wrapped her arms around him and whispered into his ear

"Come back to me"

"I promise" Ryan said into her hair as he held her close "I am going no where"

"Thank you" she whispered "it would hurt me so much if you didn't come back to me"

As Ryan and Kaley where talking Hermione and Harry where having a similar conversation upstairs

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid" Hermione said "I cannot lose you again"

"I am not the one that is going back to Hogwarts" Harry said "I am more worried about you Mione"

"I know" Hermione said "but do you think Ryan will let me out of his sight apart from to sleep and go to the toilet? I have already had him tell me with my dad that he will give me privacy when I ask for it but apart from that he is sticking to me like glue"

"Good" Harry said and he leant in and kissed his girlfriend passionately.

**The Next Morning**

The next morning Ryan was shaken awake by Hermione as he and Kaley had fallen asleep on the couch Hermione was thankful that they where both fully clothed it was simply they had fallen asleep as Lily and James had not gone and hurried either of the couples to bed as they knew it would be their last night together before Ryan and Hermione went to Hogwarts for a month.

"Hey Mione" Ryan said "time to go?" and Hermione nodded and Ryan sat up and nudged Kaley who groaned

"What?" Kaley asked opening her eyes "it's too early"

"We are going" Ryan said and Kaley instantly perked up slightly

"Got time for breakfast?" she asked looking at them both

"For you Kaley" Ryan said "always"

When they walked into the kitchen Lily was waiting on her middle child

"Try this" Lily said and extended her hand to her son in witch she held a watch "it doesn't get damaged by being dropped, by fire, water or any other chemicals or spells and only you can take it off"

Ryan put it on and nothing happened

"Here's the cool part" Lily said "say who you want to be"

"Harry Potter" Ryan said and the watch whirred and he looked exactly Harry

"And say your name to turn back" Lily said

"Ryan Potter" Ryan said into the watch and turned back

2 hours later Hermione, Ryan and Severus where all standing by the fireplace and Ryan looked like Harry

"See you soon" Ryan/Harry said pulling Marie into a hug "be good for mum and watch out for Harry and Kaley for me"

"Of course" Marie said with a grin and then she hugged Hermione "look out for each other"

"We will be fine" Hermione said "and Severus can look out for us"

"I will be snarky in class still" Severus said "but outside of where we can be seen such as detentions I will be nicer" and Ryan and Hermione nodded as they had expected that.

"Hogwarts, Severus Snape office" Snape said and disappeared

"Hogwarts, Gryffindor tower" Hermione said stepping into the fire and disappeared

"How does that work?" Harry said "anyone could get in to Hogwarts that way"

"Snape talked to Amelia Bones earlier" Ryan said "it will read me and Hermione came from Gringotts and you and mum are going later so they won't suspect anything"

"Hogwarts, Gryffindor tower" Ryan said and disappeared

"Oh something that's been standing out in my mind" Remus said sitting at the kitchen table "just out of curiosity who are Harry's godmother's?"

"Alice and Minerva" Lily said like it was obvious


	13. Chapter 13

**Ryan and Hermione**

As it was early morning when they had left there was no one in the common room when Ryan and Hermione got there.

"What will we tell people?" Hermione asked

"We can say I was in the room of requirement training and you where helping me" Ryan said "and because there is no clock in there we didn't know what time it was"

"They will think we have been doing something else though" Hermione said "and we haven't"

"I know" Ryan said "I can cast illusions though so when people look at us they see what we want them to see"

"Ok" Hermione said nodding "I am going to get my books for potions and defence what are you going to do?"

"Well I am going to get my books and maybe kick the crap out of Weasley" Ryan said "and if he looks at you the wrong way I will rip him in two Mione no hesitation"

"You sound like Harry" Hermione said

"I am his brother" Ryan said "and I am like him in a sense I have respect for you Hermione and the fact that Weasley only wants you for either of two reasons one so that Harry wouldn't be with you and the second the slightly more sinister so that the Weasley's had new blood in the family with Harry marrying Ginny and Ron getting into your pants"

"I know" Hermione said "and I am thankful that you are willing to defend me from them but you cannot look after me 24 hours a day you need to sleep and go to the bathroom and everything else that I do and as much as you look like Harry he is the only person I would let sleep in my bed"

"Nice thought" Ryan said "go get your books then I will confront the mass hoards of people I will have to fight off" Hermione smiled and went up the stairs to her dorm room and Ryan hopped into a chair in the corner of the room waiting for the first chance he got to set the Weasley idiots on fire and let them burn to death slowly.

"Harry mate" a voice said and Ryan looked up to see Ron Weasley and two other boys "where did you go last night? You didn't come back to the dorm room and professor Dumbledore was looking for you" as soon as Ryan made eye contact with the older boy he shattered his very weak mental shields to discover what he really wanted to know which was why Harry and Hermione had left the school together and he also learnt that the Weasley idiot had been lead from the very beginning by Albus Dumbledore to be friends with Harry.

"None of your business" Ryan said in a very business like tone "and how dare you call me mate after the way you spoke to me yesterday, you and that little bitch you call your sister" Ryan's tactics of provocation worked as Ron went from pink to dark red with anger and searched for his wand in his robes in which time Ryan could have killed him ten times over when Ron had finally found his wand and drawn it Ryan disarmed him which caused Neville who had been standing by the doorway at the time to burst out laughing .

"How dare you laugh fatbottom" Ron said sand Ryan used that momentary distraction to blast Ron across the room

"Stupefy" he said but he didn't use his wand just held it loosely in his hand then no one moved as the other boys with Ron that Ryan didn't know who would be later confirmed as Seamus and Dean backed off not wanting to anger Harry Potter and Neville was just waiting to see what Harry would go next as he found it quite funny as there was no way that either Seamus, Ron or Dean would be able to take Harry and even Harry when he returned would win in a duel against Ryan unless Harry underwent the training Ryan had done for the past 15 years and 10 months in one simple month.

After a few minutes Hermione came back down and Ryan flashed an illusion into the other's heads of him and Hermione kissing each other good morning.

"What happened to him?" Hermione asked looking down at Ron with a look of distain on her face.

"He pissed me off I blew him across a room" Ryan said with a grin "ready to go?"

"Of course" Hermione said with a grin and took Ryan's hand and left the common room.

As they walked down the hall they where interrupted by Draco Malfoy

"What do we have here Potter and his whore" Draco said and Crabbe and Goyle laughed but then both fell silent as Ryan pushed Draco into the wall and buried his elbow into Draco's throat.

"See here piss ant" Ryan said "you look at her the wrong way again and I will dissect you painfully, we clear?" and then he grinned and a look of fear and awe appeared on Draco's face

"Ry" he muttered

**Harry, Kaley and Marie**

"So when are we going?" Harry asked

"Let me brush my teeth and we can go" Lily said with a grin and disapperated up the stairs.

"You think they will be ok?" Harry asked indicating to the fireplace where his girlfriend and younger brother had just used

"Yeah Ry will look out for her" Kaley said "he is mad protective of his family and friends"

"He really is" Marie said "he won't let anything happen to her I know he won't"

Ten minutes later the Potters and Kaley where moving through diagon alley all of the Potter's where under glamour charms so that they would not be recognised like they had done on their many other visits to the alley for when they needed magical things.

"So" Marie said nudging Kaley "the princess finally got the white knight huh?"

"Shut up Marie" Kaley said with a grin

"Or what Kaley?" Marie said in a small voice "big bad Ryan isn't here anymore?"

Then Kaley started tickling the younger girl mercilessly and Lily and Harry simply shook their heads wondering how crazy the two girls where. When they finally got to Gringotts Marie was red faced from all of the laughing she had been doing but was angry at Kaley for causing her to laugh so much.

"You first Kaley" Lily said and Kaley stepped forwards to the desk

"Yes?" the goblin said looking down at her

"I am here for an inheritance test" Kaley said

"Name?" the goblin said

"Kaley Willow Calloway" Kaley said

"Follow me" the goblin said and Kaley followed obediently

When they arrived at a big office the goblin said "Lord Ragnok sir this girl wants an inheritance test"

"What is her name?" the bigger goblin asked

"Kaley Willow Calloway" the goblin said

"I need a drop of your blood child" Ragnok said "it may hurt" and they pricked Kaley's skin with what looked like a normal thermometer with a tiny needle on the front that had taken blood from her.

"We will have the results in the next few minutes" Ragnok said "you are welcome to stay here"

Ten minutes later Ragnok and the goblin came back in "well your blood is most interesting miss Calloway"

"Why?" Kaley said worried for herself

"Because my dear girl" the goblin said "as the blood test never lies you are the daughter or Alice and Frank Longbottom"

A/N: More Dumbledore manipulating to become clear next chapterHarry


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**

**I would just like to mention those of you who have a fictionpress account I have started a new story called a smoking gun which is an original story**

**Kaley, Marie, Harry**

When Kaley came back to Lily and the other Potter children Lily couldn't believe what she had heard no one even knew that Alice and Frank had another child after Neville as they had gone into hiding. As well Marie however was angry as she knew from her parents that Lily and James and the Longbottoms had been good friends so if Lily and James had known and didn't have to go into hiding after Voldemort was believed to have killed them, they would have looked after Neville and Kaley but it was the fact that Neville's grandmother hadn't been given Kaley either she had been left in the muggle world where she was vulnerable.

The only good thing they could take from the whole thing was that Ryan was not there as they knew there would be bloody murder when he found out what had happened to his girlfriend there would be extreme angry rage.

"What?" Harry said "how is that even possible?"

"Well I was pregnant with Ryan when we went into hiding" Lily said "I was asleep for a while in a stasis where my body was alive but I wasn't awake until my injuries had healed, I guess with us being in hiding for so long Alice would be able to have another child by then two"

"I feel we should move" Marie said "anyone could turn up"

"Indeed" Lily said and lead the children into the room where Ragnok was "Ragnok would it be possible to hear the Longbottom's will"

"And who are you to demand things?" the goblin said

"Lily Rose Evans-Potter" Lily said removing the glamour charm she had placed on herself "and I think that you might want to explain why a fake will was read after the none death of me and my husband"

"I wasn't the manager of your account" Ragnok said "I am simply the owner Mrs Potter I was not informed you where still alive as you where believed to be dead you and your husband"

"Yes well" Lily said annoyed she didn't get the chance to shout "you still should have checked"

"Of course I am sorry Mrs Potter" Ragnok said "now is there anything else we can do for you?"

"Harry wishes to have an inheritance test" Lily said "just to prove my theory"

"What theory is that Mrs Potter?" Ragnok asked

"That my children are the heirs to the founders of Hogwarts after all I am a descendent of Helga Hufflepuff, James is a descendent of Godric Gryffindor, Ryan is one of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor and so is Marie so Harry is the odd one out so far"

As Harry was taken away Marie and Kaley where both secretly wondering the same thing how would Ryan respond to his girlfriend being a witch? And also the fact that Dumbledore had manipulated the Potter's again as Ryan was known for a short fuse in the house almost as much as Lily was for her brains and James for his constant pranks.

**Ryan and Hermione**

"Ry?" Draco said "how?"

"Later" Ryan muttered "we understand each other ferret?"

"Crystal Potter" Draco said the smirk returning to his face and then nodded at Ryan understanding he would get an explanation later on.

"How does Draco know?" Hermione whispered

"Snape's godson" Ryan said "and old Lucius isn't as dark as people think he is we think Dumbledore as something to do with it"

"Why?" Hermione asked

"Draco's grandfather" Ryan said "is my great uncle his great aunt is my grandmother yet that has seemed to be glossed over"

"But Lucius Malfoy was accused of Killing James Potter's parents" Hermione said

"Exactly" Ryan said "no one would kill their own blood especially a guy like Lucius Malfoy when he is perceived to be a blood head and of course a death eater"

"So what?" Hermione said "this is all Dumbledore's fault?"

"To a degree" Ryan said "other people would say Lucius just plays the bad guy really well" and Hermione was gobsmacked as he lead her down the rest of the stairs

"What do you mean?" she hissed in his ear "Ryan"

"Later" he muttered back

A/N:

After a recent death in the family the writing may go slower it may stay the same we do not know yet so that's all for nowHer


	15. Chapter 15

**Ryan and Hermione **

"So it's later" Hermione said and Ryan grinned he knew she would do that Kaley and Marie did the same thing when they where annoyed or wanted answers for something they would agree for a small amount of time and then try to force the answers.

"Lucius is Snape's best friend" Ryan said "so he would divulge what had happened specially after he turned up one day to ask if Sev could look after Draco and saw me and Marie sitting at the kitchen table and Lucius had discovered stuff before Snape about not trusting Dumbledore anyway"

"But Voldemort would know?" Hermione said

"Who said he doesn't?" Ryan said with a smirk "Hermione Dumbledore is a dark lord you understand this right?"

"Of course" Hermione snapped back.

"And who fights the dark lords?" Ryan said in not a condescending tone but one that sounded like he was breaking it down and slowly instead of trying to rush Hermione through the past.

"The light wizards" Hermione whispered " but he attacked your parents, the Longbottoms, the Prewetts everyone one"

"What if?" Ryan said "tonight I show you everything that I know have been told? Or I get Sev to tell you?"

"Ok" Hermione said

"Fine room of requirement later" Ryan said "now Draco and me have always gotten on but with the whole him and Harry not liking each other this may be a problem"

"Obviously" Hermione said "so what are you going to do?"

"Send him a letter in the morning" Ryan said "Hedwig is with Harry I will use a school owl"

"Ok" Hermione said "so what do you have this morning?"

"Potions, Transfiguration and DADA" Ryan said

"That's weird" Hermione said "my timetable is different to normal give me yours"

"Ok" Ryan said obligingly and Hermione scanned both lists

"That old bastard" Hermione said "I am in none of your lessons, I bet I have loads with Ron though"

"I'll curse him later" Ryan said looking down the table at Ron with a look of distain and then waved his hand over Hermione and a soft white light surrounded her and then disappeared

"What was that?" Hermione asked

"A spell to protect you from Weasley" Ryan said "whilst I am focusing on the shield it won't fall and he won't be able to get a spell to hit you or to physically touch you"

"Thanks" Hermione said kissing Ryan on the cheek and leaving

**Harry, Kaley and Marie**

"So?" Marie asked when Harry returned

"Same as you Marie" Harry said "heir to Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff"

"Was there any doubt?" Kaley asked "with the other two being so? I mean it's the same parents"

"No but with the blocks and things on Harry" Lily said with a shrug "anything could have happened to him"

"So what now?" Kaley asked

"Well I asked your grandmother to come here" Lily said "she is talking to her family's goblin who handles their accounts now over you she should be up her soon"

"I am nervous" Kaley said

"That is to be expected" Lily said "just sit down and take some deep breaths"

As Harry watched his mother treat Kaley and try to calm her down Harry knew that he had missed so much because of Albus Dumbledore and whoever was helping him not that he was jealous of Kaley or Marie and Ryan just mad that he didn't have the chance to grow up with his own family.

Ten minutes later Augusta Longbottom arrived

"I received a mysterious letter saying my granddaughter ..." Augusta said but then stopped when her eyes locked on Kaley she looked like Alice, her daughter in law how had someone not recognised her Dumbledore would have known as would most of the staff so why did no one see fit to tell her.

"You ... look like Alice" she said to Kaley

"Thank you" Kaley said "I have a family?"

Augusta moved faster than someone at her age should have been able to and pulled her granddaughter into a hug

"Yes dear" she whispered to her granddaughter "however I get the feeling you have some very good friends two and maybe a boyfriend?" however Augusta had looked at Harry or at least Harry under the glamour charm when she had said that.

"Yes but he isn't here" Kaley said "this is his brother, sister and mother"

When Augusta looked at Harry and Marie she smiled but when she saw Lily she nearly fainted.

"Lily" she said "it isn't possible"

"Oh it is" Lily said with a smirk "some transfiguration and a place to hide for 15 years Albus tried to have me and James killed"

"But why?" Augusta said

"So he could control Harry" Lily said "how did Voldemort find a house that Albus put the fidelius on?"

"He knew" Augusta said her hand flying to her mouth "he always knew"

**Albus and Horace Slughorn**

"Horace old friend I need a favour" Albus said

"What Albus?" Horace said "I am busy planning for the party"

"I know that is why I am here I need you to put something in Harry Potter's drink" Albus said

"What?" Horace said "is the boy ok? What does he need calming draught?"

"No" Albus said "the _Amorous Fertilis_ potion to the DNA of Ginny Weasley"

"No Albus I refuse" Horace said "it is illegal"

"Oh well" Albus said "Imperio" and Slughorn's eyes glazed over

A/N: the Amorous Fertilis potion came from Potter8668's story secrets it is a really good story take a look at it is has Weasley and Dumbledore bashing and it is H/HR


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This has the first full on sex scene that I have ever written so sorry if it sucks**

**Draco**

Draco Malfoy was in a state of surprise all morning Ryan Potter the one member of the wizarding world who knew him just as well as he knew himself had infiltrated Hogwarts looking like his brother yet the two Potter's couldn't have been more different Ryan had a short fuse their confrontation earlier was proof of that yet Ryan would be able to do damage to Dumbledore and the order whilst Harry wasn't there and they would be none the wiser.

Ryan and Marie had been like family to Draco as Severus, Lily and James where it just sucked he couldn't be the same way with Harry but he guessed Christmas would change that if they all went to Spinner's end like usual.

**Ryan, Hermione **

"Slughorn's party is tonight" Hermione said "you remember right?"

"Course" Ryan said not looking away from the book he was reading "Weasley caused anymore trouble?"

"No" Hermione lied Ron had confronted her in Potions and Defence against the dark arts over Harry but there was no way that Ryan could know about that? Could he?

"So nothing in potions?" Ryan asked "him nearly risking your grade? And then spilling your potion after it had been marked when you didn't tell him anything?"

"How did you?" Hermione said "have you been watching me?"

"Legimancy Granger" Ryan said his face not changing "I pretty much destroyed his mind when he came in smirking"

"Oh" Hermione said "I didn't think"

"No you didn't" Ryan said coldly "instead you accuse me of doing something not even a specific thing but I must have done something"

"I know" Hermione said "and I am sorry"

"It's ok" Ryan said still scowling "I just don't like getting accused for stuff I haven't done"

"Sorry" Hermione said again "it's reflex and I cannot help it cause it just happens"

"Hey Hermione" Ron said walking over "thanks for earlier" and then winked at her Ryan who knew the truth as Weasley had no occulmency shields that a small child couldn't break pretty much snapped with anger. He punched Weasley in the side of the head knocking him off of his feet and onto his back then he grabbed Ron by the front of his robes and punched him in the right cheekbone shattering it and punching him repeatedly until Ron's face was an undistinguishable mass of blood and skin.

"Look at her again Weasley" Ryan said "and I will kill you" and he walked away from a bloody and battered Ron as the blood dripped from his fingers

As Ginny Weasley watched this it made her fear for her own safety Potter was a halfblood therefore Ron should have been able to beat him but Harry hadn't even used a wand he had just beaten the crap out of her brother and not given him a chance.

**Slughorn's party**

"Harry my boy" Horace said when Ryan and Hermione walked into the room "how are you? And may I say miss Granger you look radiant" and Hermione blushed at this in all fairness Ryan had complemented her when he had seen her but it was different to be told so by someone who wasn't a friend or a potential brother in law.

"Thank you sir" Hermione said

"Now Harry if you sit at the right of me and Miss Granger to the left of him" Horace said to be honest he didn't agree with Dumbledore and if he had control of his own body he would make Harry and Hermione run for the hills as he fought as best he could against the Imperius curse but it had been cast by Dumbledore for god's sake there was pretty much no one who would be able to fight an Imperius curse cast by Dumbledore well maybe Harry as he had fought of Voldemort's curses.

Slughorn was filled with dread when 'Harry' picked up the glass and drank from it causing Ginny to grin and Slughorn guessed the manipulating old bastard had told the little redheaded bitch what was going to happen. However 'Harry' went rigid almost like he knew that there was something foreign in his blood system and Horace's eyes went wide the only way the potion wouldn't work how it was geared was for the person it was used on was in love with their soul mate but they would still have to have sexual intercourse with their mate to stop them from either going insane or dying which was the opposite affect of the potion.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked looking at Ryan's stiffened body

"Potion" Ryan said "Amorous Fertilis"

"But you should be wanting to mount whoever it was geared to" Hermione said "unless ... Kaley's your soulmate"

"I need to get out of here" Ryan said "and I have to pressure the girl I love into shagging me or I die that should be fun to explain" and hurried out of the room.

"Is Harry alright?" Ginny said sweetly "he looked a little hot under the collar I hope it wasn't something I said or did"

Then Hermione punched Ginny and followed Ryan out of the room.

**Kaley**

Kaley had been sitting in Ryan's room which Lily and James had allowed as she had wanted to stay in Ryan's room rather than going to live with her grandmother as she missed Ryan greatly and couldn't wait for two days later in which Ryan and Hermione would be coming home. Then the fireplace in Ryan's room glowed green and the man himself popped out of it

"Ryan" Kaley said and flung herself at him and pulled him into a deep searing kiss and when they broke apart she saw the lust and love in his eyes

"I have a problem" he said "I have been poisoned by a potion, a lust potion"

"Oh" Kaley said blushing "do you need me to go?"

"Actually that is the problem" Ryan said looking away "I need your help, the catch with the potion is, if you don't have sex with the person it is keyed into you either die or go insane"

"Who was it keyed in too?" Kaley asked

"Probably Ginny Weasley" Ryan said beginning to sweat profusely

"Then why don't you go fuck her?" Kaley said and turned to leave but Ryan grabbed her hand

"Because" he said "the only way to stop it is to make love to your soulmate and ..."however Kaley cut him off with a kiss that was all that she had needed to know he loved her, Ryan Potter loved her and for that reason and that reason alone she would give him her virginity to save him. As the kissing became more passionate Kaley began pulling at Ryan's pants and pulling him towards the bed.

"Wait" he said forcefully but she carried on and in the space of seconds they where both naked "KALEY ENOUGH!" that did it and she looked down at him as he lay on his bed naked with her big innocent eyes.

"What?" she said "you need me"

"Not like this" Ryan muttered "I didn't want it to be like this"

"But you want me don't you Ry" she said grinding her hips into his

"God yes" he said

"Then do it" she said smiling down at him her angelic face glowing "make me a woman"

"No" Ryan said trying his hardest to hang on to his sanity and Kaley's virginity "I would rather die than lose you"

"And I would rather lose me virginity than you" Kaley said and kissed him softly on the lips "now do it"

Ryan nodded and took Kaley by the hips and flipped her onto her back and pinning her to the bed "hang on" he said and waved his hand "locking and silencing charms"

"Contraception charm?" she asked

"The potion" he said slowly "is the Amorous Fertilis potion there is no stopping pregnancy"

"Ok" Kaley said

"I understand if you don't want to" Ryan said

"I want your babies" Kaley said "now before you die or go mad fuck me"

"No" Ryan said "I will make love to you" Kaley smiled brightly and kissed him forcefully as his hands trailed down her sides as he playfully stroked them knowing that she was ticklish on her sides

"Do it" Kaley urged and Ryan looked deep into her eyes and sighed

"I'm sorry" he said as he entered her causing her to cry out in pain "Kaley?"

"I'm ok" she said huffing and Ryan saw she had tears in her eyes "just give me a minute"

"I love you" he said leaning in and kissing her lips and then both of her eyes

"I'm ready" Kaley said and Ryan looked into her eyes and she nodded. Ryan began to slowly move in and out of Kaley not wanting to hurt her as he knew that she was his soul mate and that he wouldn't want to cause her any harm. The pain that Kaley had been feeling a second before was now intense pleasure she had felt nothing like it in her life. Ryan was trying to allow Kaley to dictate the pace as a girl's virginity was a lot different to a guy's a guy could lose his virginity and not care to a girl their virginity was almost a sacred thing and they normally waited until they knew they wanted to lose it to that particular guy or girl in some cases.

"That feels so good" Kaley moaned and Ryan grunted "feel free to do something other than grunt Ry"

"Love you" he said and kissed her again

After they broke apart Kaley looked at Ryan sweetly and leant up and whispered in his ear

"I love you" that was all it took for Ryan to find his release and he exploded in Kaley however he didn't know that the magical backlash would cause all of the spells he had put up to fail so that Lily, James, Harry and Marie would all hear the moaning and groaning that they had done.

"Do you think their done?" Harry asked looking at the ceiling from downstairs

"God I hope so" Marie said

"So not having the sex talk with them" Remus and Lily said at the same time

"I hate you both" James said smiling "might get Hermione to do it"


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: in response from a review I got I know it has been Ryan and Kaley more than Harry and Hermione recently but in all fairness this is still the building up stage there will be more H/Hr when Hermione comes back from Hogwarts in the next chapter and in the next few

**Ryan and Kaley**

When Ryan and Kaley woke up the next morning they looked different to how they did the day before Ryan had grown around another half a foot making him around 6'10 and was even more muscular than he had been the night before. Kaley had grown also from around 5'3 to 5'9 and neither of them realised that it was because of the confirmation of the soul bond between them that had been formed when they had been 10 years old.

When Ryan woke up that morning his eyes where covered with long blonde hair and the memory of the night before came back to him causing him to have a big grin on his face that he had had sex with Kaley but then he remembered why he had sex with Kaley and that angered him it was not the way that he had wanted her to lose her virginity as she had to give him her virginity or he would die or go insane he knew that she would never allow that to happen to him and she would never admit to not wanting to have had sex with him but he could tell she was not ready. As he looked down at her he saw that she had a soft smile on her face and she was moaning in her sleep which made him wonder what she was dreaming about yet he didn't want to enter her mind without her permission.

"Kales" he said nudging her with a shoulder "Kaley wake up"

"What?" she said and then her eyes opened and she realised that Ryan was in bed with her "Ry"

"Hey" he said grinning "still love me?"

"Of course" she said grinning back

"Just checking" Ryan said "you think I should sneak out before they find out I am back?"

"I think they know" Kaley said nodding at the open door and Ryan hung his head and Kaley took that as he didn't want them to know he had sex with her however it was because he didn't want them to know that they had sex until they where ready to tell them.

"I think I will just go now" Kaley said but Ryan still had her hands wrapped around her

"Do you want them to know?" Ryan asked

"You are not obliviating your family Ry" Kaley said

"They wanted to do it to you" Ryan said "and it is none of their business that me and the mother of my child had sex"

"I know" Kaley said remembering that because of Dumbledore and the rest who had poisoned Ryan she would not have his child not that she didn't want to have is child because she did it was simply she was angry they had no choice over when they would have the child.

"And may I say you look a lot older Kales" Ryan said blushing "and hotter not that you didn't look hot before"

"Same for you Ry" she said smiling at his blush "you look a lot taller as well"

"Really?" Ryan said "my mum will know what is going on I bet"

"OK" Kaley said and got out of the bed forgetting that she was naked which made Ryan smirk "out your eyes back in your head Ryan you can see me naked again later"

"Promise?" he said with a puppy dog look and then smirked at her

"Yeah" she replied "if you are going to do the same as you did last night I can see us doing that for a loooooooong time"

**Hermione and Ginny**

"Hi Granger" Ginny said as the other girl came down from the girl's dorm room

"Weasley" Hermione said not even looking at her

"You haven't seen Harry have you?" Ginny asked "I wanted to ask him something over quidditch"

"I haven't seen him this morning" Hermione said "you will probably see him later"

"So" Ginny said "did you get pregnant or did Harry go insane?"

"You knew?" Hermione said her hand flying to her face

"Of course who do you think they made it for" Ginny said "god Granger sometime you can be so ..."

However she never finished what Hermione could be as Hermione punched her in the face and stormed out of the room.

**Albus Dumbledore**

"Miss Weasley" Albus said as the small redhead opened the door to his office "did it work?"

"No" she snarled "Harry ran out of the room and Granger followed him a little later and then when I saw Granger this morning she punched me"

"That is a problem" Albus said "I suspect that Harry will be even more suspicious now"

"Are you worried about Harry?" Minerva asked "or the young wizard who is helping him?"

"Who?" Ginny asked

"We don't know" Minerva said as Albus looked at her darkly for not keeping it a secret "he never went to Hogwarts he was powerful and looked like James Potter"

"Could it be James Potter?" Ginny asked

"Don't be stupid he is dead" Albus said "now Harry has not been seen miss Weasley if you go up to the boy's dormitory and look for him I will say I gave you permission"

"Ok" Ginny said "will I be able to have sex with him while I am up there?"

"Yes" Albus said

"WHAT!?" Minerva said "Albus"

"Use the imperius curse if need be" Albus said and then turned to Minerva "Obliviate"


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: 8 reviews from 200 :D**

**Ryan**

"Mum" Ryan said walking down the stairs "I have a problem"

"What?" Lily said and then she saw that her middle child was not the same as what he had been before he had left for Hogwarts he was bigger, muscular and looked older"

"What happened to you?" Lily asked "magical puberty doesn't make you change your appearance"

"Amorous Fertilis potion" Ryan said "I am guessing Dumbledore, Weasley and others knew about it"

"So" Lily said "I have Weasley's little bitch in your bedroom?"

"You have Kales in my bedroom" Ryan said "she is my soulmate"

"Your soul bonded" Lily said to her son like it was obvious "when you soul bond your magic can sometimes age you"

"Great" Ryan said "so how old am I exactly?"

"Well erm" Lily said blushing not really wanting to have this conversation with her son "it depends how many times you consummated the soul bond"

"Once" Ryan said "why?"

"You have aged at most two years" Lily said "it uses a certain amount of your magic to create a soul bond if Kaley wasn't a witch you would have aged a lot more"

"That reminds me" Ryan said and walked over the fire place "Harry Potter" he muttered and he took Harry's form again

"Where are you going?" Lily asked

"To get Hermione" Ryan said "and I am overcome with urge to gut redheaded bitches"

**Hogwarts**

The school shook as Harry came out of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room his anger and fury written across it causing people to back away from him apart from Hermione who sat in the corner of the common room with a grin on her face.

"Hi" Ryan said "Mione, we are going now"

"Ok" Hermione said and went and packed at the same time Ryan stretched all of his limbs and smirked at the Weasley children which made them both gulp for two different reasons Ron was scared to death and Ginny needed new underwear. When Hermione returned Ryan whispered Spinner's end into her ear and the nodded and disappeared through the fire place.

"Where did Hermy go" Ron said running at Ryan who took the time to summon a beater's bat from across the room and smashed Ron square in the gut with it causing him to double over and then Ryan changed it into a muggle baseball bat which he used to sweep Ron's legs with knocking him to the ground and then pinned Ron with the bat pressing on his Adam's apple.

"Harry" Dean said "enough"

However when Harry looked up he no longer looked like Harry he looked like Ryan

"Surprise bitch" he said and hit Ron in the side of the head with the bat "see you later Ronnykins" and then he disappeared through the fire after Hermione.

**Home**

"Here have a bat" Ryan said throwing it to James when he got back to the kitchen "I don't think Ron will be a problem again"

"What did you do?" Marie asked eagerly

"Bat to the gut" Ryan said "sweep of the legs and then choked him with it and then hit him in the head with it"

"Cool" Marie said with a grin

"You need to reign in that anger Ry" James said

"I was tempted to set the sonofabitch on fire I showed restraint" Ryan said with a smirk "and there isn't any of you who would blame me"

"Touché" James said "I would have set the sonofabitch on fire"

"Where is Hermione and ..." Ryan began he was going to ask where Hermione and Harry where but then he remembered that they hadn't seen each other in a while and they wouldn't want to be disturbed for a while.

**Hermione and Harry**

As soon as Hermione arrived in the kitchen Harry stood up and she jumped at him and pulled him into a deep searing kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her off of her feet. Before anyone else could say anything Harry had moved Hermione from the kitchen and into the living room where they moved onto the couch and the climbed on top of them and their lips barely broke apart.

Harry's hands slipped down her sides and rested on her waist as her hands where firmly on the back of his head as they kissed almost like she was telling him she was not done kissing him yet.

After nearly 10 minutes they broke apart as they needed oxygen

"Damn" Harry said with a grin "I have missed being able to do that with you Mione"

"That better not be all you missed" she teased with a grin

"No" he said quickly "I have missed all of you"

"Good answer" Hermione said and began kissing him again.

**Sybil ****Trelawny**

The slightly crazy Divination teacher was sitting on her own when the vision came to her.

"The four of light have risen again" she said in a deathly whisper "The Badger and the Lion will create a new generation to lead the wizarding world back into the light and by the hand of the Lion's the Serpent will finally fall"


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long I have swine flu which is why it is shorter

When Kaley came down stairs Marie could not help but be gobsmacked looking at her best friend and her older brother they looked completely different to the last time they had been together and she knew that magic was behind it but she didn't know why magic was behind it.

"What happened to you?" she asked sitting down next to them

"I was put under a lust potion" Ryan said "they wanted me to have sex and impregnate Weasley's daughter"

"Then how does that make you older and taller?" Marie asked

"The potion was Amorous Fertilis" Ryan said "the only way not to be affected is to have sex with your soul mate mine happens to be Kaley which caused the soul bond to form"

"Which means that you two are having a baby!" Marie shouted making James and Lily look at their middle son and his soulmate.

"What!" Lily said

"I thought I told you" Ryan said sheepishly "because of the spell Kales is pregnant"

"You're so dead" Marie said to her brother looking at the looks on their parents faces

"Oh like it wouldn't have happened at some point" Kaley said with a small smile "we love each other and want to be together"

"I know that" Lily said "and we are not mad at you Kaley or you Ryan but they have forced you to have a baby at a young age that you didn't think that you would have children this early in your relationship"

"We know" Ryan said

Then Snape and Draco Malfoy came through the floo

"Hey Marie, who's the dude?" Draco asked

"Aw Dray I am so offended you don't remember me" Ryan said with a smirk "do I have to threaten you again?"

"Ryan?" he said "what happened to you, you look older"

"Soul bond" Ryan said "the Weasley bitch tried to get me to have sex with her when I was pretending to be Harry used Amorous Fertilis and everything"

"Shit" Draco said "never saw that one coming"

"Yeah well" Ryan said and rolled his eyes "Draco meet Kaley mother to my child"

That was the first time Draco really looked at Kaley and his mouth dropped open at how hot she was causing both Ryan and Marie to slap Draco around the back of the head.

"Ow what was that for?" Draco said

"Practically frothing at the mouth over my soulmate" Ryan said

"Sorry but she is hot" Draco said

"Aw you're so sweet" Kaley said with a smirk "and if I wasn't madly in love with Ry you might have had a chance, actually probably not"

Ryan burst out laughing at that as Kaley had verbally taken Draco down in a matter of seconds with just a few words.

"So" Kaley said "how is Hogwarts going are we ready to go and kill Dumbledore yet?"

"Not yet" James said laughing "a couple more weeks when we have more allies then maybe we will be able to go after him"

"Ok" Kaley said "so what are we doing today?"

"We will go shopping" Ryan said "and then the doctors to see if they can give us a doctor to help with pregnancy stuff


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Thanks to all the well wishers this chapter is more a filler chapter or a let the kids be kids one

"I love you" Harry said looking over at Hermione in the bed they had shared the night before

"Well you better have clothes on under there" Ryan said hanging his arms on the doorway "because this would be a bad position for mum, dad or Sev to find you in guys"

"Ry get out" Hermione said throwing a pillow at him which he caught deftly in one hand and threw it back at them catching Harry in the side of the head with it and walked away laughing.

"I hate him" Harry said

"Try living with him at Hogwarts as he pretends to be you" Hermione said with a smile "I doubt Ron's face will ever be the same"

"Never know might teach him to respect girls" Harry said "I hated the way he kept looking at you when we where at Hogwarts it was like you where a piece of meat"

"Yeah well Ryan was very much the consummate gentleman" Hermione said "punching Ron threatening Ginny it was great"

"I bet it was" Harry said

"Hey guys we are going to the gym" Ryan said "so get your asses dressed and come with us"

"Ok" Harry said "give us twenty minutes to shower and change"

"You have ten" Ryan said "shower together" then he gave them a wink and walked off

"The nerve of him" Hermione said

"Does that mean you don't want to share a shower with me?" Harry said teasingly

"Well I am going first" Hermione said and got out of the bed and walked seductively towards the bathroom which was en-suite to Harry and now Hermione's room "feel free to join me if you want"

Ten minutes later the three Potter children, Hermione, Kaley and Draco where all in the gym the room of requirement that Severus and Lily had created provided for them. In the room where weights, a indoor quidditch pitch to be able to fly around on brooms even though it was more for seekers than chasers as Harry and Draco where the only two that played quidditch, also a muggle basketball court which Draco seemed interested in because he had never seen one before in his life.

"So it's like floor quidditch?" Draco asked

"For the fifth time" Ryan said running his hands through his hair "one hoop at either end, you dribble the ball where you can either shoot from the three point line, do a layup where you use the backboard or a dunk where you dunk the ball into the hoop from close range, it's easy"

"If it's so easy you do it" Draco said and threw the basketball to Ryan who caught the ball in his right hand and dribbled it down the court then without stopping passed it against the centre of the backboard jumped into the air caught it and slammed it through the hoop and hung there his hands on the front of the basket

"That easy" Ryan said dropping down

"Damn" Harry and Draco said at the same time "how did you do that?"

"Practice" Ryan said "and watching the NBA"

As the guys played basketball Hermione walked up to Kaley

"Can we talk?" Hermione asked

"Sure" Kaley said and led her away from the three teenage boys "what's the matter?"

"Well I didn't know how to tell Harry" Hermione said "but I had sex with Harry last night and again this morning in the shower but it released locked memories of mine, Victor Krum raped me when I was 14" Ryan however having a soul bond with Kaley was able to hear everything that had been said not that he intentionally eavesdropped just that he was able to hear Kaley's thoughts it hadn't been at a point he could hear conversation's she had been having at the time.

"Harry" Ryan asked "You don't have an address for Krum do ya?"

"No why?" Harry asked

"I wanna challenge him to a duel" Ryan said "then rip his balls of with my bare hands and shove them down his throat"

"Cool but why" Harry said and Ryan led his brother away

"Me and Kales have this like soul bond, mind reading thing" Ryan said "I honestly didn't mean to hear it I have never heard a conversation because of it but Mione said that Krum raped her when she was 14"

Harry seemed to shake with rage which made Kaley and Hermione look over at them and when Kaley looked over at Ryan she knew he had accidently heard what had happened to Hermione

"Go to her" Ryan said and Harry nodded and walked over and took Hermione in his arms

"I know what he did" Harry said "Ryan found out accidently through his bond with Kales"

"I wanted to tell you for so long" Hermione sobbed "but I thought you and Ron wouldn't be my friends anymore if you knew what he did to me"

"I would always want to be your friend Mione" Harry said "always it wasn't like you let him, he hurt you Mione he took your innocence away from you"

"And we are gunna gut the bastard" Ryan said "I think we might need a certain long pointy sword which is a family heirloom to do it though what do you guy's think make the best international seeker in a century a eunuch by the sword of Gryffindor?"

"I like that idea" Harry said

"Good" Ryan said "go team I am going to find out where we can find him"

A/N: Uh Oh for Krum and who put the mind charm on Mione?"


	21. Chapter 21

Ryan had spent the last three hours trying to convince Lily and James to let him and Harry go to Bulgaria and gut Krum Draco even offered to provide the money needed to get them there as even though he was believed to be a blood purist didn't mean he believed in raping women who where not pure bloods or women of any type of blood after all his mother and aunts he loved all of them equally even his father's sister who he didn't see much of as she had married a French wizard Pascal Delacour ironically his aunt was Fleur's mother but he was raised by his father to respect his mother.

"You are not going after Krum" James repeated

"Why?" Harry said "he raped the girl I love how would you feel if someone did that to mum? Or even tried to"

"I would gut the bastard like a fish" James said earning a disapproving look from his wife "but that is against the point Harry, for one he had diplomatic immunity being a foreign celebrity"

"Only works if it is a dignitary" Kaley said and they all looked at her "sorry for interrupting but I was looking at going into muggle law so I did some reading"

"I'll start looking for Krum then" James said "boys start your torture training Sev might give you a hand on that and we need someone for alibis"

"I am comfortable staying here" Lily said

"How about you Mione?" Harry asked

"I want to come too" Hermione said "I want to know why he did what he did to me"

"I am coming to" Marie said walking into the room and it appeared she was all business as the little 14 year old was all packed and ready to go.

"No your not" Ryan and Draco said at the same time and then looked at each other

"This sick piece of shit raped Mione at 14" Ryan said "you think we are going to even give him a chance of getting near you"

"Exactly" Draco said

Then Ryan, Harry, James and Lily all looked between Marie and Draco they the Potters that had been around them both could tell that the youngest Potter always had a crush on Draco Malfoy but now it seemed as she was getting older and more mature there seemed to be a more likely chance that Draco would have feelings for her apart from the fact there was two years in age between them.

"That's not fair I am just as good with magic as you Ry" Marie said

"Tell you what" Ryan said "you beat me in a duel you can come with us if you can't you don't"

"I am not having my children duelling each other" Lily said folding her arms over her chest

"Not serious duelling" Ryan said "like first knock down wins"

"Ok" James said "in the gym I will be the official" and the three Potters left as Severus made a call to Amelia Bones

"No unforgivable curses and nothing to cause serious damage" James said take your positions "three, two, one go!"

"Avis Oppugno!" Marie shouted at her brother and little yellow birds flew at him

"Incendio Maximus" Ryan said calmly and fire flew out of his hands and hit the birds burning them all at making them hit the floor as burnt feathers.

"Diffindo" Marie shouted

"Protego" Ryan muttered and the spell bounced of the shield "confundo" and Marie's eyes glazed over

"Ryan what have I told you about confounding your sister?" James asked and Ryan grinned

"Impedimenta" Ryan and Marie said at the same time and they where both knocked down

"It's a tie" James said "Marie comes with us"


	22. Chapter 22

**Spinner's end**

"How did you lose?" Draco said

"I didn't she just cast the same spell at the same time" Ryan said back "do you think I want her anywhere near Krum?"

"Ok" Harry said "this is getting us no where you two arguing with each other"

"Anyway he looks at her we set him on fire" Ryan said and the other two nodded "Dray can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure" Draco said and Harry nodded knowing it would be something that his brother didn't want him to hear

"Harry you can stay here" Ryan said "Kales give us ten minutes" at this the blonde rolled her eyes and nodded

"Nothing illegal or dangerous" she said walked out of the room

"Will try" Ryan said his eyes not leaving Draco and then cast a sly look over his shoulder as his girlfriend walked away from him and closed the door "right to business, do you like Marie?"

"Erm" Draco said

"Anything you say here will be taken into consideration" Ryan said "and we will allow you to say what you wish to say"

"Ok I like her ok" Draco said "she's sweet, smart and funny and she is .."

"14" Ryan interrupted "she is my 14 year old sister"

"I know how old she is" Draco said bitterly "I don't need reminding of that"

"I think you do" Ryan said "you cannot play it both ways be the big playboy around Hogwarts and then not be anything like that guy around Marie because I have seen what you can be like around Hogwarts and there is no way I would let her near you"

Draco and Harry both found that harsh but Harry knew that Ryan was simply defending his little sister Harry who himself felt the same way but as he hadn't known about Marie for that long didn't feel that he should say anything as Draco had known his sister longer than he had.

"I wouldn't hurt her" Draco said

"Ok" Ryan said "trial basis you hurt one hair on her head and I will increase it tenfold on your ass you got me?"

"Yeah" Draco said and Ryan clapped a hand on his shoulder

"Good man" and then Ryan left the room and walked upstairs

"What did you do to him?" Asked Marie after she rammed into him like a red missile

"What?" Ryan asked dazed sitting down

"Draco what did you and Harry do to him?" Marie said desperately

"Nothing Marie" Ryan said "I just said that when he is looking out for you when we go after Krum he best do it properly"

"Of course he would" Marie rebuffed "he doesn't want to see me get hurt like you and daddy"

'Somehow I doubt that' Ryan thought "anyways are you almost done packing little red?"

"I have done some" Marie said nodding "but I have to get more clothes" and then walked off to her room.

**Grimauld Place**

"This is a problem" Dumbledore said "first of all Potter slips out from our fingers, then this other wizard turns up and destroys my plan with the Grangers and then we find out that Potter is immune to Amorous Fertilis"

"Whose the boy?" Molly Weasley said "you said you would be able to get Harry to love Ginny and now you are saying you cannot because of one boy?"

"He looks like James Potter" Albus said "even more than Harry does, I fear it is James"

"James Potter is dead" Molly Weasley dismissed "the Potter brat should have been ours from the beginning Albus, also Ronnie said that Potter had taken to using physical violence against him"

"Yes I have heard that as well" Albus said "but never fear we have recruited more members to our cause.

Then Ron, Ginny and another walked into the room.

Victor Krum


	23. Chapter 23

"So" Harry said looking at Hermione who was lying next to him "do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really" Hermione said "but I will if you want to know what happened, I just hope you don't think less of me"

"How can I think less of you Mione" Harry asked "he is 4 years older than us, plus at Durmstrang they are taught dark curses I know he was proficient with the darker curses when he attacked Fleur in the maze, when did he hurt you?"

"The night of the ball" Hermione said with tears in her eyes "that was why I was so distant from you and Ron then I went and told Professor Dumbledore ..." and then her eyes went wide with both fear and realisation of who had cast the memory charm on her so she would not remember the assault.

"He knew" Harry said and she nodded "that old decrepit bastard knew and he blocked it from your mind instead of killing the Bulgarian bastard I am going to kill them both, I am going to rip Krum's dick and balls off and shove them down his throat then I am going to rip Dumbledore in half"

Hermione kissed Harry forcefully after he had said that he had enforced what she had already known he would go to the ends of the earth for her and fight for her. Then Hermione reached across and tried to pull Harry on top of her but he was conscious to what she was doing and took her arms from around his neck and stopped her.

"Mione I don't want to do this while you are like this" he said "you are vulnerable and hurt, I don't want to take advantage of you like this even though we have had sex before you are not in the state of mind right now that I would want you to be in"

Hermione looked hurt at Harry's words but she knew that he was right but it hurt her to realise it as she had thrown herself at Harry and he had rejected her even though he had rejected her out of love it was still rejection.

"I am going to go and sit with Marie for a bit" Hermione said sitting up and pulling her shirt back on

"Are you mad at me?" Harry asked carefully

"No" Hermione said "just going to spend some time with Marie, Harry nothing to worry about"

**Harry**

"What's up with Hermione?" Ryan and Draco said coming into the open door "we just got kicked out of the game room with the girls because she wanted to have a girl talk"

"I think I have just ballsed it up good and proper with Hermione" Harry said "she tried to have sex with me I think and I pushed her away"

"After she told you she was raped?" Ryan said "well technically I did but you know what I meant"

"Yeah she tried to pull me on top of her" Harry said "and I stopped her"

"And she was pissed off?" Draco said "at you not wanting to have sex with her?"

"She sees at as rejection" Ryan said before Harry could answer "him not wanting her anymore once he knew that she had been raped"

"But that is bullshit and we know it" Draco said "it is why would you get as close to someone as you possibly could with someone with Mione just to break up with her because of someone abusing her?"

"I know" Ryan said " but she is hurt she isn't going to be herself for awhile she is hurt, we need to give her space but us gutting Krum would help"

"He's been in London" James said running into the room "Sev was at an order meeting he followed Krum out and stunned him"

"We have him?" Draco asked and the fire and rage that had been underneath Harry's calm exterior exploded onto his face as he grabbed his wand and walked out of the room

"Showtime" Ryan said and ran after his brother down the stairs

**Girls**

"Why doesn't he want to touch me?" Hermione asked sobbing

"Sweetie he doesn't want to hurt you" Lily said to the young girl she was currently hugging like she was one of her own children "unlike most boys Harry doesn't think with his penis or head first he thinks with his heart and doesn't want to make you do something you are not ready to do if others felt that way we wouldn't be in this position in the first place"

"I know" Hermione said "but he rejected me I offered myself to him and he turned me down"

"Don't think of it as him rejecting you" Kaley said "think of it as a promise for another time, Harry knows you aren't able to do what you wanted to do right now because you are hurt but he also knows that after a while you will be able to again and when you are ready he will be as well"


	24. Chapter 24

"So what are we going to do with the son of a bitch?" Harry asked looking down at the stunned Krum

"I know what we can do with the body" Ryan said "but I will leave that for when you are done with him" and then he turned and left the room

"That sounded ominous" Hermione said standing next to Harry

"Yeah but Ry is the dark broody killer of the family" Harry said with a grin "do you want me to bind him first or do you want to curse him whilst he is unconscious first?"

"Wake him up" Hermione said and they bound and awakened Victor Krum

"Where I am I?" he asked as he woke "Hermione, what am I doing here? Where is here?"

"I will ask the questions Victor" Hermione said coldly "why did you do what you did to me?"

"I do not know what you mean Hermione" Victor said stoically his face not changing

"What you did to me in my fourth year" Hermione said "when I was barely 14 years old you raped me"

This caused a smirk to appear on Victor's face and Harry banished him half way across the room

"Why Victor?" Hermione repeated "I thought we where friends"

"All you talked about was Potter" Krum said "after speaking to professor Dumbledore and some of the order of the phoenix it was agreed I would get you when Dumbledore had Potter under control"

"How do you mean get me?" Hermione asked fearing the answer and Harry's wand was twitching in his hand for him to curse Krum

"You would be made to believe you where mine and would live in Bulgaria with me as my slave" Victor said with a grin

"Crucio" Harry said in a deathly whisper and Victor convulsed in pain "Ryan"

"Yeah?" Ryan said coming back into the room "I have soundproofed the hallway and no one can see it apart from the three of us"

"Ok" Harry said "I used the Cruciatus curse but I don't think it hurt him enough, how about together?"

"Crucio" both Potter male children said and Victor began to scream in pain

"Diffindo" Hermione said pointing her wand at Victor causing his skin to rip open and the veins above his elbow joint to burst open causing blood to spurt from his body and then pointed at the other arm and then Victor's legs to do the same with the veins in his legs.

"That's kind of gross" Ryan said to Hermione over Krum's screaming "ah well" and then he healed the wounds and smirked at Hermione

"What was that for?" she asked

"So you can do it again" Ryan said "you are going to hurt him as much as you possibly can to the point of death then I am going to heal him and then you can start all over again"

"Thank you" Hermione said putting her hand on Ryan's shoulder he knew that she would want to torture and get answers from Victor as much as she could as he had taken her innocence and could have destroyed her relationship with Harry now Harry and Ryan where in a position to help Hermione get some much needed revenge.

"Yeah just start gutting the little shit" Ryan said not taking his eyes from Krum "and then when you are done me and Harry are going to use him to send a message to Dumbledore"

**An hour later**

Ryan, Kaley, Harry and Hermione where all watching the TV in the living room as they had borrowed the film Armageddon from blockbuster. Hermione was currently crying in Harry's arms by the end of the film and Kaley was sobbing freely in Ryan's at the death of Bruce Willis' character and even Ryan and Harry would admit that the scene was gut wrenching.

"So when will that get to Grimauld place?" Hermione asked as Ryan put the video back in it's box

"Erm in a couple of hours I would say" Ryan said "maybe an hour or so from now but I know it will have a very immediate effect on Dumbledore and the rest of his idiot order so that isn't going to be a problem"

"And at least he is dealt with now Mione" Harry said "he cannot hurt you anymore"

**Grimauld place**

The Weasleys, Dumbledore and some of the other order members where sitting at the dining room in Grimauld place when the black owl arrived and dropped it's parcel before flying out of the window again.

"What is it?" Ron said eagerly "is it a present from Hermione for me?"

"Why would she use a black owl you idiot?" Ginny said "she would use Hedwig if she was with Harry"

"My god" Albus said "We have a problem"

"What?" Molly asked

"Someone knows about the order" Albus said "and what we have done" and he placed the package on the table and they all shivered at it as it was Victor Krum's head in a box his face frozen with fear and the words 'for Mione' written in Krum's blood


	25. Chapter 25

"I love Wednesday mornings" Harry said "specially after the Tuesday night we had"

"At least we got Krum" Ryan said rubbing his eyes "Weasley is next or we can start going after death eaters if you want?"

"Bellatrix is mine" Harry said "so is Ron the others I don't care"

"Mum is gunna gut Molly" Ryan said calmly "and I think dad wants Dumbledore but the rest of them are fair game for us as we haven't been involved as much as you have Harry"

"It's Christmas tomorrow" Harry said "I haven't had much time to get presents"

"Don't worry I got you covered" Ryan said with a sly wink "me and dad go every Christmas eve and get everything else we need be it food drink or last minute gifts come with us"

"Take it this means you ain't got anything for Kales?" Harry asked with a grin

"Yeah I just need a female opinion I am kidnapping Marie and your girlfriend when we go"

"Why are you kidnapping them?" Harry asked "even though it gives me time alone to get Mione's present"

"Well what I am getting Kales" Ryan said looking round for his soul mate or his loudmouthed best friend Draco "is an engagement ring"

"You wanna propose" Harry whispered

"No I wanna beat her round the head with the box of it" Ryan said rolling his eyes "of course I wanna propose she is carrying my baby and she is my soulmate all that is left to do is exchange vows"

**Later that day**

"We need to go out for a bit" Harry said at the kitchen table when they came back from shopping

"And why is that Harry?" Severus said "I normally need a reason to be kicked out of my own house"

"Ryan is proposing" Hermione said "and we don't want to be here for the celebratory party if you get our meaning"

"I agree" Marie said suddenly "remember last time?"

"I have an idea" Lily said "Harry how would you feel about getting more revenge?"

**Ryan and Kaley**

"No one is here" Kaley said coming downstairs in Ryan's AC/DC t shirt and a pair of her own jeans

"Not even Sev?" Ryan said following her down "weird"

"Yeah guess it is just us for dinner then" Kaley said "do you mind if we stay in a know we where going to go for a walk but my feet are killing me"

"Of course" Ryan said and helped her onto a chair and then fell back onto the floor with the sudden movement

"You ok baby?" Kaley asked

"Yeah just hurt my ass" he said and she giggled "it's not that funny Kaley"

"Is a little Ryan" she said still with a smirk on her face

"The woman I love making fun of me" he muttered

"Aw babe I am only joking" Kaley said as he got back to his feet

"Actually" he said and sat back on his knees "there is something I want to ask you"

"What?" Kaley asked and then she saw the way Ryan was kneeling "aw Ry"

"Kales" he said and then looked up at her "I have known you since you where 10 years old granted there were times when we argued and fought but I love you Kaley Longbottom and I want you to be with me until we either die or you get bored of me and I want you to be my wife"

"Yes" Kaley said and Ryan took her in his arms and lifted her off of the ground "on one condition we marry after the baby"

"I knew you were going to say that" Ryan said with a grin "I wouldn't have it any other way"

**Hermione, Severus, Draco and Marie**

"How can we be sure she will listen to us?" Draco asked

"She is trustworthy" Severus said "or Lily wouldn't have made her godmother to her son" and then he knocked on the door

"Severus" Minerva said "what can I do for you?"

"We" Severus said indicating to himself, Minerva and the group behind him "need to talk about Harry Potter"

"What about Mr Potter?" Minerva asked

"That he is your godson" Hermione said.

**Harry, Lily and James**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lily asked

"Yeah" Harry said "I am safe with you and dad after all right I mean you're wands aren't tracked they would never know"

"Good point" James said and Harry knocked on the door

"Boy what are you doing here?" Petunia screeched

"Hey big sis" Lily said and forgetting she was a witch punched her sister in the face "wanted to do that for 20 years"


	26. Chapter 26

**Minerva, Severus and the kids**

"What can I do for you?" Minerva asked

"Do you trust me?" Severus asked as they all sat down

"As much as one can trust a colleague" Minerva said and before anyone could react Severus drew his wand and a white light hit Minerva removing all memory charms that had been placed on her if any.

"What was th..." Minerva began "that son of a bitch"

"Minerva?" Severus asked

"I take it you know where Harry is and that he is safe?" Minerva said looking at the group and then realising that the girl that looked like Lily Potter was there "Lily?"

"Her daughter" Marie said with a grin "I am Marie"

"But Lily and James died" Minerva said "Voldemort came to the Potters on Halloween"

"But he didn't use the killing curse" Severus said "I charmed wood that had broke in a battle between James and Tom into two dead bodies and took James and Lily to protect them as I didn't trust Dumbledore I figured that Harry would stay with Sirius and would have a normal childhood"

"So Lily and James are alive?" Minerva said "why didn't you tell anyone?"

"How could I?" Severus said "I was seen as a death eater if I suddenly brought Lily and James Potter back into the land of the living it would look suspicious and I would be carted off to Azkaban for keeping them hostage Lily was in stasis for a year as her body was that badly injured it was two years before I could wake James from his stasis"

"I am guessing Albus placed charms on you also?" Minerva asked Severus "after all the way you treated Harry was cruel and yet you are now here I am guessing to help him"

"Yes" Severus said "quite frankly we didn't see this coming from Albus and we are going all of the people that we think can help us I am going to see Amelia Bones with Harry this afternoon we figured it was best to get as much help at Hogwarts as we could so I came to you"

"I understand" Minerva said and then turned to Marie "the boy you where with that argued with Albus who is he?"

"My brother" Marie said proudly "Ryan Sirius Potter he is one of the best wizards in the world by far"

"You seem confident in that?" Minerva said

"He can do none verbal wandless magic" Marie said "he is an elemental and probably an animagus when dad teaches him how to change so yeah I am confident"

**Ryan and Kaley**

"So can I go and tell my grandmother and Neville?" Kaley asked "I mean I know you will want to tell your family but can I tell mine?"

"Kales I want to shout it from rooftops" Ryan said "I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you nothing with ever change that"

"You know exactly what to say every single time don't you Potter?" she said with a grin

"Pretty much" he replied and she leant in and kissed him on the lips and pulled her close to him however when the kiss broke he stepped away from her and looked worried.

"What's the matter?" Kaley asked

Ryan then looked at his fiancé and said "Dumbledore knows mum and dad are alive"

**Lily, James and Harry**

"Your supposed to be dead freak" Vernon said not realising Lily and James where there and lunged at Harry James however was waiting for a reason to attack and blasted Vernon across the room

"I'll help you dad" Dudley said stupidly and ran at James who moved out of the way and Dudley ran head first into a wall.

"Stupid prick" Harry said and smirked at his cousin's misfortune

"Let's try again shall we" Lily said reviving Petunia "hi Tuney"

"Lily" Petunia said and looked like she was going to faint again "you can't be alive"

"Oh but I can" Lily said and the anger beginning to show on her face again "now let's talk abut the way that you treated my son"

"We did nothing the freak didn't deserve" Vernon said finally getting to a standing position only for James to curse him back down again

"You might want to think about what you say here Dursley" James said "you see I am a fully grown wizard they don't have a tracker on my wand and I can do anything to you that I want and nobody would hear you scream"

"If only it was that simple James" Albus Dumbledore said from behind them "if only"


	27. Chapter 27

**Minerva, Severus and the kids**

"I still cannot believe Albus" Minerva said "I never foresaw something like this happening he was always looking to be at the centre of the government maybe not as the head of the government he always seemed happy in control of Hogwarts now after knowing all this I don't think anything he has ever told me was true"

"I doubt it was" Severus said "I myself doubted that Albus could be so cruel to another human being but I guess the proof is there for all to see"

"I agree" Minerva said "now if you would permit me I would like to go with you to see Amelia Bones"

"Of course Professor" Hermione said "after all she may need more convincing than three teenagers and one professor"

**Ryan and Kaley**

"What how do you know?" Kaley asked

"Me and my mum are telepathic to each other" Ryan said "so are me and Marie I don't know about Harry cause I haven't tried it is an Evans thing"

"Well what is going on?" Kaley asked "do they need us or are they ok?"

"I think dad can look after himself" Ryan said with a smirk "after all he had to raise me and Marie he knows a fair bit about duelling and he is royally pissed off with old Dumbles Kales let's go and see your family I doubt they will need me anytime soon and I am an apparition away anyways.

**Harry, Lily and James**

"Dumbledore" James said turning his wand on the older wizard "how did you know we where here?"

"The wards of course" Albus said with a dark grin "I couldn't have wizards turning up to rescue Harry after those idiotic Weasley twins did it could I they ruined my plans well temporarily anyways"

"How do you mean?" Lily asked with the slow burning anger rising in her

"The wards weren't to keep Voldemort out" Dumbledore said with a sick grin "they where to keep Harry in"

"You son of a bitch" James said and launched a slicing curse at Dumbledore who turned to his left and avoided it

"I have to admit I didn't expect you two to turn up" Albus said "I was expecting the young man who had stopped me at the Grangers I presumed he was you James"

"My son" James said proudly "to bad he didn't think about using some of the curses and hexes he has made otherwise you wouldn't be here Albus"

"I wouldn't say that I would take pleasure in destroying him" Albus said "and then the girl that hangs round him of course unless of course he is already insane"

Lily was then just looking for a way around James to get at the headmaster and rip his throat out how dare he say that about her two youngest James may have been known for his pranks and funny spells and charms when he was younger and then became an Auror but Lily was more known for more dark spells than James as Lily was always trying to better herself by reading more than just the light spells and like Harry there had been the chance she could have been placed in Slytherin as she was destined from greatness being the descendent of a founder of Hogwarts and was able to be in which ever house she wanted but because of Dumbledore she ended up in Gryffindor.

"Well if that is everything then we will take our leave" Lily said pushing Harry towards the fire place

"Oh I cannot allow that to happen" Albus said drawing his wand and pointing it at Lily

"Oh I think you can" two voices said at the same time from behind Dumbledore and he turned around to be face to face with Ryan and Kaley

"Ah the other son" Albus said "I have to admit that you through me off kilter slightly as I didn't know who you where but now I know who you are I know exactly how to deal with you"

"Really?" Kaley said "somehow I doubt that"

"Crucio" Albus shouted pointing his wand at Kaley yet the spell didn't come out of the wand "what was that?"

"Anti magic wards" Ryan said with a grin and threw a knife that was in his hand that expanded when it got closer to Albus who apparated out of the house and the sword of Gryffindor was embedded in the Dursleys wall.

"Everyone ok?" Kaley asked

"Yeah" Harry said "even more confused but apart from that I am fine"

"Let's go I put the wards down" Ryan said with a grin however James then turned his wand on Vernon Dursley

"Crucio" James hissed and Vernon fell to the floor and writhed in pain

"Lily stop your freak of a husband" Petunia screeched and Lily performed the same curse on her

"Potter stop them" Dudley said and aimed a punch at his cousin Ryan however was ready for him with a curse of his own.

"Flamus Gladius" Ryan said moving his hand in a slashing movement and Dudley Dursley fell down dead.

10 minutes later when the Potter's left the clean 4 Privet drive at least some of the justice for Harry Potter had been dispensed.


	28. Chapter 28

"You promised no killing" Severus said looking at Lily.

"Technically I promised I would try" Lily said with a grin "and I didn't kill Ryan and James did."

"Ry" Severus began and stopped himself he wasn't a teacher right now he was an ally and he secretly was pleased that Ryan had done something to the Dursley's and it was only because of the fact that he was busy at the time that he hadn't been with Lily, James and Harry when they had gone to Privet Drive.

"Look Sev you can rant later ok?" Ryan said "I am going to meet my in-laws and I am already shitting bricks."

"I bet you are" Severus said with a grin "I bet you would rather fight Albus again the see the Longbottoms"

"Yeah well Dumbledore I can beat," Ryan said with a grin "Kales' grandmother has a reputation for being a battleaxe and I am the one who defiled her precious granddaughter"

"Augusta isn't that bad" Lily said "I stayed there many a time with Alice, she is tough but fair woman"

"Wasn't Augusta Frank's mother?" James said

"Yes," Lily said "but they where friends before they dated and me and Alice where always there in the summer"

"Fair enough" James said and then Kaley came downstairs and saw the four of them sitting there and she had heard Harry and Hermione arguing earlier on so figured something was wrong.

"What did you do?" Kaley said

"We killed the Dursleys you know that" Ryan said

"I mean to piss Mione off" Kaley said "they are destroying each other up there if it wasn't for the fact they are in love they would be throwing curses"

"Yeah well they aren't like us" Ryan said taking his soulmate into his arms "I love you Kales"

"I love you two Ry" she said and kissed him "but we are still going to my grandmother's"

"Nice try anyway" Severus snickered to Ryan who gave him the finger

"Ry if we go now I promise I will make it short and painless" Kaley said "they have met me they just want to meet you"

"That is not fair but I accept it" Ryan said and Kaley stood up and helped him to his feet as they walked over towards the fireplace.

**10 minutes later**

"Nan, Neville this is Ryan" Kaley said standing in the fireplace

"So this is the boy that is married to my granddaughter?" Augusta said striding towards Ryan "a Potter and a murderer"

Ryan quickly stepped in front of her and cast a silent flame charm in his right hand

"How do you know about that?" Ryan said nudging

"The headmaster came and spoke to me earlier" Augusta said "and told me about you and what you have done there is no way that I am allowing you to marry my granddaughter boy"

"Imperious curse" Kaley muttered

"Don't care" Ryan said "she attacks you I am burning her to a crisp"

"She doesn't know what she is doing if she is under the imperious" Kaley said

"I am stunning her at least" Ryan said "to be for her safety more than anything"

"Neville" Kaley said to her brother seeing him walking towards them whilst he drew his wand "what did Dumbledore say?"

"He said that if you turned up we where to keep you here until the order turned up" Neville said "I am so sorry Kales I didn't want to but they said they would hurt you if we didn't give them Ryan"

"What do you mean?" Kaley said "give them him?"

"They want me where they can hurt me Kales" Ryan said throwing the fire into the fireplace and pushing Kaley into the fire place whilst muttering spinner's end and Kaley disappeared into the fire.

"Right" he said taking a fighting stance "show time boys and girls"

**Spinner's end**

"JAMES!" Kaley shouted "Lily!"

"Kaley" Harry and Hermione said running from the living room "what's the matter"

"The order are at my grandmother's" Kaley said "Ryan sent me back before I knew what was going on, Dumbledore is there or on is way at least"

Hermione ran the stairs two at a time.

"What's the name of the house?" Harry asked

"Longbottom manor" Kaley said

Harry then tried to use the floo but it wouldn't accept him into Longbottom manor.

"He blocked it with his magic or Dumbledore did" Harry said "we cannot get through"

"We have to help him" Kaley cried "they could be killing him right now"

Severus then burst down the stairs and waved his wand at the fireplace.

"Try now" he said and Kaley disappeared in the green fire.

"Ry?" she said looking around but she couldn't see anyone around "Ry?"

**Ryan**

"You are going to be able to help us Mr Potter" Albus said looking at Ryan as he was bound by unbreakable rope to the wall "after all your family will come for you"

"You seem sure about that" Ryan said with a grin "you forget I am expendable Albus, Harry is the one that is going to stop you and you know it as well"

"Maybe you are right" Albus said "Avada Kedavra" and green light flew towards Ryan


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: thanks for all the reviews and I was surprised at the reactions to Ryan's potential death**

**Grimauld place**

The spell bounced off of Ryan yet he had a glazed look on his face.

"That isn't possible" Ron Weasley roared "he should be dead" and the idiotic wizard screamed unforgivable one after the next at the wizard yet the fatal killing curse did still not fell the big wizard.

"Where am I?" Ryan said after a while "what is going on?"

"Are you ok young man?" Albus said removing the ropes "you gave us quite a scare after what the Potter's did to you it is good to have you back"

"Who are the Potters?" Ryan asked

"A group of dark wizards my boy," Albus said "they tried to convince you to marry a girl called Kaley Longbottom after she claimed she was carrying your child we had not seen you since you had disappeared."

"When was this?" Ryan asked

"A month ago my boy" Albus said helping him to his feet "I am Albus Dumbledore you go to my school Hogwarts and you lead my army against the Potters."

"Why don't I remember any of this?" Ryan asked

"It is obvious they have tried to do something to you to make you forget us" Albus said "after all if you didn't remember any of this any one could be telling you anything."

"I suppose you are right Albus" Ryan said nodding "so who am I?"

"You are Ryan Potter" Albus said "the only Potter worth saving my boy when I met you the first time you entered Hogwarts I knew that there was potential for you and that if you went back to your family that potential would be lost."

"Thank you Albus" Ryan said

"Now if you will permit me I will try to unlock your memories" Albus said and Ryan nodded but Albus only had one thing in mind finding the Grangers.

**Spinner's end**

"I am sure he will be ok." Lily said "he is mine and James' son after all."

"But is outnumbered and alone" Kaley pointed out "I don't like those odds even if it is Ryan."

Then an owl arrived at the table and walked to up Severus who had everyone looking at him

"Sev?" Lily said

"They have found the Grangers' home" Severus said standing "Hermione take Harry, James and Lily and get over there Marie stay with Kaley"

"But what about Ryan?" Kaley said "I know he wouldn't have told anyone"

"That is the point we are making Kales" Harry said "I get the feeling Ry isn't in a position to stop them"

"He isn't dead" Kaley said shaking her head .

"We didn't say that either" James said glumly.

**Hermione and the Potters**

"Do you really think Ryan has sold them out?" Hermione said

"My son wouldn't betray you" Lily said and Hermione knew to end the conversation

When they arrived at the house they saw Albus and the Weasleys standing outside with some of the order.

"Oh shit" James said "this isn't good they outnumber us at least three to one each."

"Yeah but the majority we can beat on our own," Lily said "there is no sign of Ryan."

"Are we seeing that as a good thing or a bad thing for the record?" James asked

"Good" Lily said "Kaley's bond with him still felt him so he is still alive so they are keeping him somewhere."

"Or driven him insane," James added "or not." The last part was after the look Lily gave him after all his wife was crazy as much as he loved her he would admit that.

Hermione and Harry quickly ran out of the car and past the order group as Hermione grabbed hold of Harry as he apparated into the house with the fidelius charm down Harry was able to remember the inside of the house and Lily and Severus had taught him how to apparate in the month they had trained him between them.

"MUM!" Hermione shouted and ran up the stairs whilst Harry looked downstairs for Dan and Emma Granger.

"Yes dear" Emma Granger said "what is going on outside there are wizards out there"

Hermione and Harry ran into the room and saw Dan Granger and Ryan both standing ready to fight.

"Ryan" Hermione screeched and flung herself at the young man "we thought you were dead."

"Nah death can't beat me" Ryan said with a grin.

"Nice to have you back mate" Harry said to his brother and Ryan nodded.

"So how did they find out the address?" Hermione asked

"It was quite simple really" another voice said and they turned around to see Albus Dumbledore and Ginny Weasley standing there "I told you're brother the truth Harry and he just handed over the information.

"Ry?" Harry said but before anything happened Lily and James burst through the front door.

"Time to go I think" Albus said and Ryan, Ginny and Albus disappeared.

"What the fuck was that?" James said.

"He sold us out" Harry said "my brother is no more than a no good cheating rat like Pettigrew Dumbledore asked and he just handed over the information."

"There has to be more to it than that Harry" Lily said "there has to be!"

"I don't trust Albus that Ryan just handed it over" Hermione said "and did you see his face he looked angry at us like we had done something to him if he was betraying us he would look happy that he had gotten away with it."

"So I ask again," James said "what the fuck was that?"


	30. Chapter 30

**Spinner's End**

"What do you mean Ryan was helping Dumbledore?" Kaley said "no you are lying there is no way that Ryan would turn on us."

"I saw it with my own eyes Kales," Harry said softly "he openly admitted it pretty much and then he left with Dumbledore and Weasley." Then Harry silently cursed he hadn't meant to tell Kaley that Ginny had been there which would just make it sound even worse than what it was.

"What Weasley?" Kaley said "HARRY WHICH FUCKING WEASLEY!"

"Ginny," Hermione said softly "he was with Ginny."

"I am going to kill them both," Kaley said "her first then him and if possible her again."

"Kaley calm down," Severus said "I will go and speak with Ryan I will get him alone at the first possible chance and bring him here then we can undo whatever damage has been done by Dumbledore and the others to Ryan."

"But what if they did nothing," Kaley said due to her pregnant hormones "what if realised that I am going to start getting fatter and he wanted to be with that little slut instead."

"I know for a fact they have done something to him" Severus said "the fact that in the letter he sent he mentioned his project working well I know he wanted to get Harry onside it looks like he has decided to take the wizard he feels stronger in Ryan."

"But Harry is the one to stop Voldemort," Hermione said.

"I didn't say he wasn't" Severus said "but maybe, just maybe Ryan is the one that can stop Albus."

"You think?" Kaley asked

"I am the one that trained him I had my head banging off so many walls that I am sure they all have my head as an indent in them." Severus said "that boy is powerful that is why Albus wants him under his control."

"I understand that" Kaley said "but if that little redheaded bitch is anywhere near my Ry I am going to rip her face off and shove it down her disgusting brother's throat"

"Me two" Hermione said and Severus guessed that Hermione and Kaley shouldn't be left in a room alone with Ginny Weasley as the redhead would not survive it because the other two girls would kill her.

"I will go and see Albus" Severus said "and I will try my best to get him out of there.

**Grimauld Place**

"So what do we do now?" Molly said "it is not like we can have him under our control for the whole time if he is as powerful a wizard that you all reckon he is then he will break the charms soon."

"And that is the point where we hand him over to the dark lord." Albus said

"Or we kill him?" Ron added in with a smirk like he was relishing the chance of killing Ryan Potter.

"I disagree with you there Ron" Tonks said "after all it is not a good idea for us to piss of Harry because he is really powerful."

"Yes but if he wasn't expecting us to attack him" Ron said "we would have an advantage that he wouldn't know that we where going to attack him."

"Your sister has been very good at keeping him from expecting us to attack him" Albus said "after all he knows that something is missing through him not having his soul bond around him, therefore he is trying to find it with your sister."

"I don't want to see her hurt," Ron said "and I thought we were going to try and get Harry and her together so we could have a Potter heir to control him with"

"We will do" Albus said with a grin and Molly smirked.

**Upstairs**

Severus had silently flooed into Grimauld place and moved quickly move upstairs to see if he could find Ryan, he saw the Weasley twins sleeping in their room, other members of the order where sitting or sleeping in other rooms, Ginny was sitting on her bed pouring over a book on soul bonds, Severus guessed that the think redhead was trying to find a way to cancel a soul bound without killing those involved in the bond which was impossible.

Ryan was asleep in his room and Severus walked up to him and touched his arm before disapperating.

"That was too easy" he muttered to himself when they got back in Spinner's end.

"Yes it was," a voice said and Ryan's eyes where open as he blasted him across the room "why did you take me from headquarters?"

"I don't know what Albus said to you but that wasn't your headquarters" Severus said "you were not on their side you are on ours"

"They said that you would say that," Ryan said using his magic to hold Severus against the wall "next you will be telling me that the baby is mine"

"Of course the baby is yours" Severus said "I was downstairs when the baby was conceived your silencing charms are not the best"

Harry, Hermione and Kaley who had heard the disturbance ran into the room.

"Ry" Kaley said and went to run to him but his magic pushed her back and threw Harry and Hermione across the room.

"Don't come near me you liar" Ryan said "I don't think you understand what I could do to you do you? I mean you claim the baby is mine yet I could rip you apart."

"The baby is yours" Kaley said "you where under a lust potions thrall because of Weasley and Dumbledore I had been sleeping in your room at the time when you popped out of the fire and we made love."

"I don't believe you" Ryan snapped and with a wave of his hand and she was lifted off of her feet and pinned to the wall with her breath leaving her.

"Ryan stop this" Harry said "she isn't lying"

"Ryan you are hurting her" Hermione said "Ryan please stop"

"Soul bound revalio" Severus snapped and Ryan stopped as magic joined him and Kaley and another line of magic joined the foetus to the two of them causing Ryan to grab his head and fall to the floor this caused him to stop choking her and he caught her in his arms.

"Kales wake up" he said "please Kales, Sev she isn't breathing" and Severus moved to help him as Hermione ran for Lily.


	31. Chapter 31

**Spinner's end**

"No,no,no,no no" Ryan said holding Kaley's limp form "this cannot be happening, this isn't happening"

"Ryan" Severus said

"You saved mum and dad" Ryan said turning on Severus "you did that stasis thing for mum and dad why can't you do it for Kaley?"

"This is different Ryan," Severus said "she is dead she didn't bleed out it was instant death."

"No she cannot be dead," Ryan said "I need her, she is my soulmate she cannot be dead."

"Ryan," Lily said looking down at her son with tears in his eyes and her eyes "she is gone."

"I refuse to believe that," Ryan said and took Kaley back in his arms and rocked her slowly "come on Kales come back to me I need you."

Then a golden light surrounded the couple which caused the others to stand in awe as they could feel the love pour out of Ryan and into Kaley and him take away her pain from the physical assault he had given her through his magic and they knew what he was doing, he was giving up his own life to be able to save Kaley's he didn't care what he had to do to save her.

Then they could see Kaley begin to move as Ryan's movements began to slow down.

"Ryan you brought her back now stop," Marie said "Ryan!"

Ryan didn't care about anything else though he had to protect Kaley he had to make her safe he didn't want anything alive to be able to hurt her.

Then Kaley's eyes opened and Ryan slumped to the floor.

"Move" Severus said rushing forward with a potion and poured it down Ryan's throat.

"What did he do?" Kaley asked

"He killed you," Severus said "then damn near killed himself bringing you back he has serious magical exhaustion right now."

"How bad?" Lily asked

"It could kill him," Severus said "luckily I was here to save the stupid boy."

"Severus," James said trying to stop him

"So he was meant to let me die?" Kaley said "our baby die? I don't know about you but I know what would kill him you greasy jackass."

"I honestly didn't mean it the way it sounded Kaley," Severus said "he gave too much magic to you he had already brought you back and was pouring surplus magic into you to ensure your safety when he didn't have to."

"He could have killed himself," Kaley said dumbly "and I would have been all alone without him."

"What are we?" Marie and Harry said at the same time "chopped liver? We would be here for you."

"I know that you would be," Kaley said with a small smile and tears in her eyes "but I just don't want to lose him, I love him so much I don't know what I would do without him and I feel so angry like I want to go and fight."

"That's Ryan's subconscious," Hermione added "the bond you share his emotions are using you as an outlet whilst his magic heals him."

"Oh," Kaley said "what happens if he dies?"

"The bond will end," Hermione said "his emotions will leave your body and the magical backlash will kill you as well."

"Good" Kaley said "if he dies I want to as well."

"You don't mean that," Marie said "Kales don't say things like that."

"I know what I mean," Kaley said "if I lose him I don't want to live."

"I know what he did" Severus said looking up from a book he was pouring over "he used his magic to protect Kaley from the bond if he dies she would still live with out him."

"Clever bastard," Draco muttered

"Selfish bastard," Kaley corrected "as if I would want to be without him."

"Sweetie I know it hurts," Lily said "but this now is a waiting game to see if Ryan wakes up."

"Or turns back up," Harry said and they turned around and Ryan's body was gone with two words written on the floor which sounded ominous for the order of the phoenix.

'Gone Hunting'

**Grimauld place**

"Go and get the boy so we can plan our next attack," Albus said "check his room for anything he got which could make him remember the truth either."

Molly nodded and walked up the stairs to get Ryan.

"What is the next plan of attack?" Ron asked

"I will make him kill his bitch," Albus said "and their unborn child and then I will make him fall in love with your sister so that we have a Potter and his heir under our control."

"Albus he isn't here," Molly said running down the stairs with Ginny on her heels "he is gone and so are his clothes."

"Who could have possibly helped him?" Albus said "I changed the passwords so only the order members that have been around since Ryan appeared could get in."

"Snape," Ron spat "I told you he couldn't be trusted headmaster."

"Now Mr Weasley," Albus said in his best teacher talking to stupid child voice "do you have any proof of this?"

"I do" Ginny said with a grin "I put up a monitoring charm so I could see him at all times ... in case he attempted to escape, one minute he was there, then Snape came in and my charm failed."

"I told you not to trust him Albus" Molly said "after all he loved Lily Potter."

"Maybe you are right," Albus said "maybe we have misjudged the cunning of the Potters."

Then there was an explosion that shook the house.


	32. Chapter 32

**Spinner's end**

"Shit," James said "we need to find where the order are I want to watch this."

"Me two," Kaley said "they nearly took Ryan from me it is the least I deserve."

"I somehow think that Ryan will give you the chance to see the memory of it," Severus said with a grin "if not we can hold him down and take the memory from him." And they all laughed at that as they knew the potions professor was joking but all serious as he wanted also to see the headmaster finally put in his place.

**Grimauld place**

The house shook again and they ran to see where to was coming from the front door was almost caving in as since Ryan had left they had strengthened the wards yet it appeared whoever this was the wards were not going to keep them out for long.

The door burst open and Ryan walked into the house.

"Honey," he shouted "I'm home" the order quickly either moved into fighting stances or fled for their lives needless to say Albus Dumbledore was out of the floo and at Hogwarts like someone had set him on fire.

"Aw shame," Ryan said with a smirk "I was going to bring Dumbles home for my mum and dad never mind."

Bill Weasley was the first react firing an Egyptian curse at Ryan who blocked it with a shield and then fired a reverse bubble head charm at Bill causing all of the oxygen to leave his body and causing him to pass out and still to be causing damage to Bill's body even though no one was focusing on him.

Ryan then flexed out and fire lit in his hands again.

"You really think you can win Potter?" Ron Weasley said but was surprised by the sickening look on Ryan's face.

"I may die but I am taking you bitches with me" he said and flung two balls of fire at the redhead who moved out of the way and both hit Cho Chang in the face and chest Ryan made a note of this to tell Harry as it seemed that Cho had been on Dumbledore's side from the beginning or from when they had broken up at least.

Then Percy Weasley ran at Ryan who tripped him and he went face first into the ground. Ryan who didn't get chance after tripping Percy was then confronted by Charlie Weasley who got the same treatment as his little brother and fell on top of him causing them to bang heads.

"That was funnily unexpected," Ryan said with a grin then he moved towards the stairs and walked up them to where he guessed his target and other members of the order where.

The first we was confronted by was Fred Weasley who fired a crucio at Ryan who moved out of the way and nearly cut him in half with a cutting hex and then hit George in the face with a blasting hex blasting a hole through his head and skull.

Then he heard footsteps behind him so quickly through an Incendio charm behind him to block the stairs with fire.

"What's going on?" Ginny said dumbly walking out of her room and saw Ryan standing there "oh shit."

"Oh shit is right." Ryan said and lifted her up from her feet wordlessly and pinned her to the wall and began to choke her

"Actually," Ryan said letting go of her "I have a better idea for you" and they both disappeared from the house.

**Spinner's end**

Ryan appeared back in the living room with a hand wrapped around Ginny's neck.

"Present for you all" he said throwing Ginny at Harry and Hermione's feet "somehow I doubt they are in much of a position to get her back"

"Thanks Ry," Hermione said and hugged him.

"No problem" Ryan said looking down at Ginny "I am going to tell Kales so leave enough of her for Kaley after what Ginny nearly did to me."

"Ok" Harry said and smirked as Ryan ran up the stairs and ran up them two at a time.

"Kales," he said running into the room "I have a certain redhead bitch downstairs we are waiting for you so that we can torture her."

"Ok" Kaley said and she led Ryan back down stairs to where Ginny Weasley was currently bound with Harry, Hermione and Draco waiting for them.

"Hey," Draco said "any idea what you want to do with her?"

"I am with just hitting her with the AK," Kaley said "saves time and with my morning sickness I am sick of chucking my guts up."

"Ok" Harry said and woke Ginny up.

"Harry what is going on?" Ginny said trying to act innocent and claim she had nothing to do with what was going on.

"Avada Kedavra" Hermione said pointing her wand at Ginny and the redhead dropped down dead.

**Hogwarts**

"I am glad to see that we all got out safely," Albus said "after all no one could have predicted Ryan reacting the way that he did."

"I agree," Molly said "if only we knew where Ginny was."

Then the fire burnt green and two things appeared.

Ginny Weasley and then.

Her Head.


	33. Chapter 33

**6 months later**

In the 6 months after the death of Ginny Weasley the Potter family had gone underground to be able to protect Kaley as they knew that the order of the phoenix would want revenge over the death of Ginny as they didn't want Kaley to get hurt not knowing for one how Ryan would react to it with him already seriously injuring a large amount of the order' numbers. As Kaley got more pregnant Ryan began training more furiously and frequently with Harry and Draco claiming he wanted to be more prepared for when the war moved forwards but it was also so he could protect Kaley and the baby, they had yet to decide on baby names and on a potential wedding date with them both being lazy and didn't do much planning they were secretly hoping that Lily would plan the wedding for them.

Harry and Hermione had both changed in different ways as well, Harry was more confident both in himself and also in his relationship with Hermione. 6 months before even though Harry and Hermione had slept together Harry was nervous with his girlfriend, after talking with Ryan and then Hermione they had stepped up their relationship quickly and had secretly had a pregnancy scare that they were both happy hadn't happened but were sad at the fact that they had wished they would not be parents just because of the age of them as Ryan and Kaley seemed to get more and more excited when the birth of their child loomed.

Marie and Draco had begun dating, Ryan had taken Draco into the training room and beaten the blonde wizard until he was battered, bruised and bloodied when he had caught them in Marie' room and she was shirtless, the blond wizard and soon learnt just because Ryan Potter was soon to become a father didn't mean he still wouldn't kill for his little sister.

Marie and Ryan had nearly come to blows after that but Ryan told his little sister he would fight for her and die for her and just because Draco was her boyfriend it didn't mean she had to do stuff he wanted to just because he wanted to if she wasn't ready and he tried to force her to he wasn't a guy worth having as a boyfriend just like Krum. That had sobered the argument instantly Ryan had been protecting his sister not because he was being an overprotective jackass but he didn't want Marie to be put in a state of helplessness like Hermione had done with Krum.

When Draco had been told by Marie what Ryan had said he was hurt for two very different reasons, one for the fact that Ryan didn't trust him with Marie and that he thought he would take advantage of her and also that Ryan thought Draco would do what Krum had done to Hermione.

Kaley had been sitting in her and Ryan' room when Hermione came to speak with her.

"Hey Kales," she said sitting next to her friend.

"Hi Mione," Kaley said "what's up?"

"Not much I have just been sent to get you for movie night," Hermione said.

Since they had gone underground or the more common word for it muggle world one of the teens would go once a week to get a DVD or video it was normally Ryan as he was the eldest and was able to rent any DVD or video where as Marie was limited to a 15 at most.

"Ok," Kaley said and Hermione helped her to her feet because of her sizeable baby bump "what are we watching?"

"Some film called Red Dragon," Hermione said "I haven't seen it but it is supposedly good."

"Yeah well Ryan said that the shining was good and it gave Draco and Marie nightmares," Kaley said with a grin "Ryan kept sticking his head into whichever room they where kissing in and screaming 'Here's Jonny"

"Really?" Hermione said "I didn't know that."

"Yeah he took great delight in doing it," Kaley said

Then they walked into the living room, Hermione got onto the couch in between Harry and Marie with Draco sitting on the floor by Marie' feet and Kaley joined Ryan on the one seater couch which was way to small for them and was too small for Ryan on his own but all of the furniture had reinforcing charms on them, Severus had demanded it after Ryan had broken a table by standing on it whilst chasing Harry and Draco around the room with a water gun.

"Hey baby," Kaley drew out saying as Ryan wrapped his arms around her waist and moved her slightly to move her weight from his thighs to around the middle of his leg and knee area, "so red dragon huh?"

"Yup," Ryan said "it is part of the Hannibal series we have already seen silence of the lambs and Hannibal so I wanna see this one."

"Hannibal is the guy that eats people right?" Marie asked

"Yup" Ryan and Harry said together as the film started

"See you later," Marie said and Draco, Marie and Hermione all left the room due to a hatred of horror movies, Harry and Ryan then laughing swapped seats so that Harry sat in a chair on his own and Ryan and Kaley could curl up on the sofa.

"God I love these lazy days," Ryan said

Then Severus walked in looking solemn.

"The minister is dead," he said "the ministry has fallen."

"Shit," Harry said


	34. Chapter 34: AN

A/N: Ok two things one Harry has gone through amazing training now is amazingly powerful with

Wandless magic

None verbal magic

Multiple Animagus

Legimancy

Telepath

Telekinesis

He just hasn't fought to reveal these abilities

Secondly if you have any ideas over the name and the sex of Kaley and Ryan's baby it will be appreciated there will only be one baby so if you want review with either if you want it to be a boy or a girl and the name you want.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: if we can get to the 400 reviews from this chapter it would be wonderful**

**Spinner's end**

"And we were having such a nice day too" Ryan said sitting up "who killed him? The order or death eaters?"

"Percy Weasley." Severus said

"Berk," Harry said "but I thought he had his head up the minister's arse?"

"He was a spy for Dumbledore," Severus said "only a select few apparently knew that he was still on 'our' side."

"Yeah well I saw him," Ryan said "when I beat the crap out of them all, I knew I shouldn't have left any redhead alive."

"Why didn't you?" Harry asked

"I was too busy trying to catch the little bitch," Ryan said "I killed some of them."

"They will put someone they want as minister," Severus said "and then probably make us all enemies of the state, in short we are screwed."

"Yeah I can see that," Ryan said "so what do we do now?"

"We wait for a new minister," Severus said "after all there is a chance someone like Bones that becomes the minister."

"Now could be a good time to return Harry," James said "with you being the head of the Black family you would be eligible to be minister."

**Hogwarts**

"So what was the point of killing the minister?" Ron asked

"Without a minister all Lords must go to the Wizengamot and vote on who should be minister unless one should be found in the next two weeks which we will prevent."

"But why?" Ron said

"You insolent brat," Auror Dawlish said "it doesn't matter why we are doing it"

"Lord Potter and Black have to be there Ron," Molly said "so that puts them in a position where we can kill them both and without an heir we can claim some of the money and power with Ginny previously being betrothed to Potter."

"But he didn't know he was betrothed to her," Ron argued "even Potter wouldn't be that stupid and he is pretty stupid."

"But he is arrogant," Neville Longbottom said "like his brother they will want the chance to show off and have more power."

Neville had been convinced to join the order after the events at Longbottom manor as he had been told the Potter's where holding Kaley under a charm and they had to be killed for his little sister from under the charm and that she was being held against her will.

Then two men in cloaks stormed into the room and sat down.

"Nice of you to join us gentlemen," Albus said "have you been able to get someone to be minister when the time is right?"

"Yes," the older man said through a disguised voice "Lucius Malfoy will be minister after all he stands for the same things we do after all being a blood purist."

"The other plan is going well also" the younger said "I have been able to infiltrate the Potter group and they all trust me, well all but one does."

"No matter," Albus said waving his hand "as long as the majority of them trust you we will be able to force them apart and make Harry weaker."

"That is the problem," the younger said "he isn't weak anymore, working with that brother of his he is nearly as powerful if not more powerful as Voldemort already."

"That is impossible," Albus said "that would mean between the pair of them they would be able to defeat myself and Tom."

"We will have to move faster then," the older man said

"I will name Lucius minister," Albus said "we still need all of the Lords there to swear him in Tom needs to come to the ceremony as Lord Slytherin, the three Potter men must go as Lords Gryffindor, Potter and Black maybe even Hufflepuff if either of them have taken that title.

**The Ministry **

**Three Days Later**

"I don't like this idea," Ryan said himself, Harry, James, Draco and Marie where all going to the ceremony to see Lucius appointed minister of magic, Kaley was too pregnant to go to the ceremony being a month and a half from her due date so Lily and Hermione had both agreed to stay with her.

"What?" Draco said

"We could be walking into a trap," Ryan said "we don't know how many of these lords are on our side or in the order or quite simply neutral and don't understand how much power Dumbles has over them."

"Good point," James said "Draco keep an eye on Marie and boys look out for each other."

"Yes sir," the both said and spread out for Marie to step in between them so that they where protecting her like James and Lily had taught them to.

When they entered the hall they saw Albus and his allies standing with Lucius Malfoy and when they saw the Potter's the all drew their wands.

"Marie," Ryan said "get ready to move on my word."

"Ok Ryan," she said nodding her head she knew that she could trust her two older brothers and Draco with her safety. However when they went to leave through the door that they had already walked through they saw that it was closed.

"Shit," Ryan said as the group started to move towards them and he was surprised to see Tom Riddle at the back of the room and the older man nodded at Ryan, "what do we do now?"

"This." Draco said and turned towards the Potter's and shouted "Avada Kedavra"

The curse caught Marie right in the chest and she fell right into Ryan's arms who couldn't believe what he was seeing. Marie his little sister who he loved and would die for had just been cursed down by the boy she loved, the boy that had convinced them was on their side. Ryan didn't know what to do, he wanted to go after Draco and make what he had done to Krum and the Weaselette look like child's play but also he didn't want to let go of his sister's dead body thinking that if he just held onto her then she wouldn't be dead because if he couldn't see her dead lifeless face it couldn't be true.

"Ryan," James said grabbing his son' shoulder apparating James and the three Potter children into the entrance hall of the ministry and he turned to see his father's face covered in tears like he guessed his own and Harry' would be. "Give Marie to me and go after the little Slytherin bastard."

"Make him suffer Ry." Harry said

"Where are you going?" Ryan asked

"Taking Marie home," James said

"I am right here with you Ry," Harry said

"Nuh uh." Ryan said "not this time, I am going to gut them all and I don't want anyone who could be killed in friendly fire around me."

"Ok," Harry said "but if you are not back in 15 minutes I am coming back with Kaley."

"I can accept that," Ryan said nodding and James and Harry disappeared with Marie's body. Ryan then wiped his eyes with his hand and looked up at the ceiling.

"Hang on little red." He said "I may be joining you in a little while."

A/N: sorry I changed the chapter but I wanted it longer


	36. Chapter 36

**Spinner's end**

James and Harry arrived upstairs not wanting any of the girls to see Marie before they had warned them of what she looked like, she looked innocent and unsuspecting that the man that she loved would cast the killing curse on her and kill her like he did, she looked fierce and determined to fight along side her two brothers and most importantly she looked too young.

Marie Alice Potter was 14 years old and had been killed by her boyfriend's killing curse, she shouldn't have had to worry about war or death or anything like that her two main worries should have been school and boys yet she never had either because she was in hiding she never went to school and she had only dated one boy and he had turned out to be her killer.

"Lily," James said walking downstairs "we need you upstairs for a minute."

"Ok," Lily said and then she saw her husbands face "James who is hurt? James tell me who is it?"

"No one is hurt Lils," James said and then let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding "it turns out Ryan is right Draco was a traitorous bastard, he hit Marie with the killing curse, she is dead Lils."

Then the most heart breaking soul destroying cry was let out by Lily Potter even Severus was crying at this no one wanted to see their child die before them but especially not the youngest Marie had been barely a teenager.

"No," Kaley said from where she was sitting tears falling down her face, Marie had been the closest thing she had to a sister she couldn't have been dead she had to be around for her's and Ryan's baby they where going to ask her to be godmother later in the day and Ryan was going to ask Draco and Harry to share being best man at their wedding and now that wouldn't happen.

"Kales," Hermione said going to hug the other girl.

"She can't be dead," Kaley said "we need her, she was going to be godmother, she was 14 years old and she was like my sister, she loved that murdering bastard and he killed her, I bet he didn't even look her in the eye when he did it."

"I want to see her," Lily said and James paused "James move the fuck out of my way I want to see my little girl right now, so move."

James moved aside and let Lily upstairs.

Then Kaley put a hand to her stomach and groaned

"Kales what's the matter?" Hermione asked

"My waters have broke," Kaley said looking up with fear on her face, "the baby is coming right now"

**Ministry**

Ryan walked back into the room and kicked the door off of it's hinges to see death eaters and the order fighting each other but he was only looking for one person. Then he saw him, Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley where fighting side by side against Bellatrix and Narcissa Malfoy and even though Ryan didn't know which side he was on himself he knew that he wasn't on Malfoy' side that was for sure. Ryan then fired a powerful cutting curse that both Malfoy and Weasley ducked and it caught Neville Longbottom across the throat and he saw that Luna Lovegood and Susan Bones had been bloodied and cowering from Neville when he had cursed him.

Ryan ran forwards aiming deadly curse after curse at Draco but there seemed like some higher power was deflecting the curses to other people around him. Then Ryan walked up turned Draco around and head butted him breaking his nose and then sent a blasting hex at Ron that sent him the length of the room.

"What are you doing?" Narcissa said

"Your bastard of a son just killed my sister," Ryan said looking at her "I am going to kill him."

"It is only fair Cissa," Lucius said and Ryan trained his wand on the older wizard "Ryan calm down."

"As I said your bastard of a son just killed my sister minister," Ryan said "how do I know you don't have anything to do with it?"

"You don't Ryan," a voice said and he turned around to see Voldemort pointing his wand at him "but you have to trust us."

Ryan looked around and saw dead members of the order and he guessed the rest had left but the death eaters where standing strong in the room.

"I guess I do," Ryan said looking around the room and was pleasantly surprised to see just Voldemort' wand trained on him.

"We will let you have Mr Malfoy as a gesture of good will," Voldemort said "after all we are on the same side are we not Ryan? I mean we all want Dumbledore dead."

"What about Harry?" Ryan said "the brother of mine you tried to kill."

"That was not me." Voldemort said "I duelled with Lily and James I admit that but we argued over the fact they would not allow me to change the protection on their house as we didn't know who was an ally or an enemy to them, your parents long trusted me before anyone else did Ryan."

"If this is a trap," Ryan said

"It isn't," Voldemort said and then nodded making the death eaters back up and leave the knocked out Draco on the floor Ryan then walked forwards and disapperated with Draco.

"Do you think he will kill him?" Narcissa asked her husband with tears in her eyes

"As much as it pains me to admit it Cissa," Lucius said "your son signed his own death warrant killing Marie you know that Ryan has a short temper but he loved his sister it was only a question of how he would kill her killer not if he would."

**Hogwarts**

"That went well," Albus said "we have a minister under our control, a Potter brat is dead the only downside is that we have lost a spy."

"I know," Draco said "if I had to go back they would surely kill me."

**Potter Dungeon / torture room**

When Ryan and Draco apparated into the room Ryan just kept punching and punching the younger man any part of his body he could reach he hit, breaking his ribs, jaws, nose even cracking Draco's skull with a well aimed punt kick to the skull.

Then he lifted Draco wandlessly into the air and took great delight in squeezing the life out of the wizard. Then however as he dropped to the ground his body changed and he became someone different.

The broken and battered body, of Lucius Malfoy.

"FUCKING BASTARDS!" Ryan roared before burning the wizard's body and leaving the room.


	37. Chapter 37

**Hogwarts**

"Headmaster," Trelawney said entering the office "I just had another vision the Potter child will be born today"

"This is problematic," Albus said "we wanted the child dead so that it would cause the Potter family to splinter."

"We could just take the child headmaster," Molly said "me and Arthur could raise it like on of our own after all children need to be raised in a loving environment."

"We don't even know where the brat is," Albus said "and I am guessing that they are not at Potter manor as I have wards there like it did at the Dursleys also I know that they will not have let Lucius live even after the charm has worn off I have to admit it was some very good spell casting by Draco and myself whilst Ryan was outside of the room."

"Well we could always just summon Severus for a meeting," Ron said "and then place a tracking charm on him or something."

"Don't be silly Ron." Percy said "something so trivial would not work."

"I do feel that it is worth trying though," Horace Slughorn said even though he wanted to do something completely different that being to run away from Hogwarts and Dumbledore's manipulations as he didn't want anything to do with any of it yet he was being made to do so.

"What we need," Albus said "is Severus or the Potter's made a mistake."

**Spinner's end**

Ryan was sitting on the floor when he felt pain burst through him and he knew it wasn't his own, which meant it could only be one persons', Kaley'. He quickly ran from the room and ripped through his own wards just to be able to get through he wasn't going to let something hurt Kaley.

When he got to the living room there was Harry and Hermione standing there.

"Where's Kales?" he said

"Upstairs with mum and Sev," Harry said

"What's the matter?" Ryan said "I can feel her pain."

"She has gone into labour," Hermione said and like a huge blur Ryan ran up the stairs and wrenched his bedroom door open to see Kaley lying on the bed with Severus holding her hand with Lily examining her.

"Sev move," Ryan snapped and moved the older man out of the way and took Kaley' tiny hand in his own hand.

"I hate you," Kaley said looking at Ryan luckily he knew that she didn't mean it and the pain talking as he could feel the love she had for him through the bond.

"I know you do," Ryan said holding her hand in a strong way yet not hurting her "and if you are overcome with the urge to squeeze and almost break my fingers, feel free to go ahead Kales."

"You are making it hard to hate you by being this nice right now." Kaley said

"You have a little bit to wait still before you are ready to push." Lily said

"Can you not just magic the baby out?" Kaley said and Lily and Severus both smirked at this causing Ryan to grin which caused Kaley to grab his fingers and squeeze really hard "are you making fun of me Ryan?"

"No babe" he winced "of course not."

"Good," Kaley said releasing his fingers slightly "so how did the Draco beating go?"

"I take it you saw that?" Ryan asked feeling slightly ashamed of his actions even though it had turned out that it wasn't Draco at all but Lucius.

"You where radiating hurt and anger after Marie died," Kaley said "after all it was understandable, did you kill him?"

"It wasn't him," Ryan said "it was Lucius some spell disguised him so Draco is alive but I don't know how my wards didn't pick up on the fact it was Lucius."

"You killed the minister?" Severus said looking at Ryan.

"On accident," Ryan said "unlike Weasley I mean it is not like I knew it was Lucius I thought it was his dick of a son,"

"AHH!" Kaley screamed as contractions began to rip through her body Ryan quickly used the bond to take the pain from her and put it in his own body which took the pain even though it was painful he would rather take the pain himself rather than making Kaley take the pain for herself.

"Ok," Lily said "Kaley remember to breathe and push otherwise it is just making it longer for yourself."

"Ok." Kaley said.

**5 hours later**

"One more push." Lily said and Kaley screamed as she pushed one final time pushing the baby out of her.

"Well done Kales," Ryan said kissing the top of his soulmate's head "you did it you gave us a beautiful baby."

"Really?" she said "I did?"

Ryan nodded and took the baby from his mother and sat near Kaley on the bed

"See a beautiful baby," Ryan said

"What is it?" Kaley said "boy or girl?"

"Girl," Lily said "a beautiful baby girl."

"We have a daughter," Ryan said

"How much did you want a boy?" Kaley said.

"A little," Ryan said looking down at his little daughter "but seeing her, I don't really care that we have a daughter it just means that I have a daddy's girl rather than a little buddy to hang around with."

"Yeah," Kaley said

"So the next thing we need to decide," Ryan said "is what we are going to call our little angel."

"I want to call her Marie as her middle name," Kaley said "you can pick her first name."

"Ok," Ryan said "give me some time and I will have a think."

A/N: so last chance for suggestions for names people and review :D


	38. Chapter 38

**Harry, Hermione, Lily and Severus**

Harry and Hermione were sitting downstairs when Severus and Lily walked downstairs with smiles on their faces. Lily had wanted to stay with her son, his fiancé and her first grandchild but Severus had not let her claiming it was Ryan and Kaley's time alone with their child and she should not be there even if she was his mother as they deserved time alone.

"What did she have?" Hermione asked anxiously bouncing on the balls of her feet

"A little girl," Lily said "I have a granddaughter,"

"Does she have a name?" Harry asked his mother

"Not yet," Severus said "Kaley is allowing Ryan to choose but they have decided that Marie will be her middle name."

"That fits," Harry said nodding "do you know where dad is?"

"He is making a deal with a vicar in Godric's hollow," Lily said "so that we can bury your sister in peace without having the whole town out like they normally do at burials of people."

"But won't they think dad is dead?" Harry asked worriedly

"Yes," Lily said "but James has known the priest in Godric's Hollow for before I have known him Harry as he baptised your father and married his parents nearly 50 years ago."

"Fair enough," Harry said "I just thought it could cause more problems with dad turning up after 15 years but it looks like you have it all covered."

"Yes we do," Lily said with a soft smile "now what are you two doing down here on your own where you could be doing something sexual?"

Hermione blushed like a Christmas tree at this which was what Lily had hoped would happen as she knew Harry would not be as embarrassed as his girlfriend as Harry had began to become more like Ryan the more he was around his younger brother which originally came from between Lily and James.

"We weren't doing anything," Hermione stuttered

"I know Hermione," Lily said with a grin "I was only teasing."

"Oh," Hermione said her blush fading

"That wasn't nice mum," Harry said

"Funny though," Severus put in causing Lily to stifle a snort.

**Order of the phoenix**

"Your plan isn't working Albus," Molly Weasley said "it is because of your plan that my daughter is dead and we don't have our hands on the Potter's money now what do you have to say for yourself? We all trusted you and what you promised us didn't work out the way you said it would,"

"I did not foresee Mr Potter acting in the way he did," Albus said "but I still think that the plan is going strong as we have weakened them by killing their daughter."

"So we are just going tit for tat Albus?" Arthur Weasley asked getting angrier by the second "following you cost our daughter her life and you do not seem one bit bothered about that fact."

"I am sorry for the loss of Ginevra," Albus said lying through his teeth "however I was merely stating we have struck a major blow to the Potter's by killing their daughter I was not trying to make this into a tit for tat situation Arthur."

"Of course Albus," Arthur said realising he had questioned the loyalty of his friend to his own allies as Ginny was willing to follow Albus and had tried to seduce both Potter boys to their side in the war unfortunately it failed both times.

"What is the plan now Albus?" Auror Dawlish asked

"We need to find Severus," Albus said "as I do not know how much longer the imperious curse will stop Horace as he is a strong willed man when he wishes to be so."

"I suppose," Dawlish said "his house is under the fidelius though Albus, how are you going to get him?"

"I have my ways," Albus said

**Ryan and Kaley**

"I can't believe we have a daughter," Kaley said

"She looks like you," Ryan said "with the blonde hair and the little nose,"

"She has your eyes though," Kaley commented it was true their daughter's eyes were a murky green and brown cross like her father's yet Ryan had always said his eyes where brown like his own father's.

"A little of yours as well," Ryan commented as Kaley's where less murky than Ryan's yet had both brown and green in them, Ryan guessed that the soul bound was affecting her eye colour as they had not had the same eye colour before the soul bond had taken place.

"I guess," Kaley said leaning back against Ryan whilst holding their daughter in her arms "have you decided on a name yet?"

"I have a few options," Ryan said evasively "but I am not telling you until I have chosen one,"

"We are not naming our daughter after you," Kaley said with a grin knowing that Ryan was likely to do what James did and put his own name in the name of his first born.

"Aw," Ryan said "but I had a really good name that you just ruined."

"What?" Kaley asked

"Nadine Alice Riley Marie Potter," Ryan said

"That is way too long," Kaley said "would you want to have to say all of that when we are telling her off when she is older?"

"Good point," Ryan said with a grin "how about Nadine Alice Marie Potter then?"

"Ok," Kaley said yawning "I mean you have one middle name, so do I so I guess our daughter should be allowed two right specially for my mum and your sister."

"Glad you agree," Ryan said but his soulmate had fell asleep in his arms.


	39. Chapter 39

"We are burying Marie today," Lily said after she had helped Kaley feed Nadine.

"That will be rough," Kaley commented looking at the sleeping Ryan.

"Yeah," Lily said nodding "me and James talked last night and we decided we wanted to bury her instead of giving her the warrior send off like Ryan wanted to, that way we have something to visit every birthday."

"I like that idea more," Kaley said Ryan had talked to Lily and James about giving Marie a warrior's funeral but from the beginning it appeared that both Kaley and Lily where against the idea however James was more open to the idea than his wife and daughter in law where.

"I don't think he will," Lily said indicating to Ryan "but I am his mother and she is my daughter I can bury her if I want to."

"Of course you can," Kaley said "Ryan just wanted to do something symbolic I doubt it was that he wanted to burn his sister's body."

"It stops her from becoming Inferi," Ryan said sitting up and rubbing his eyes "that way she is dead and cannot be manipulated by a dark wizard."

"That makes sense," Kaley said looking down at her soulmate "I didn't think of it that way."

"Me neither," Lily said "I am going to talk to James."

They had later decided that Ryan had a point that without burning Marie's body it could be used for dark rituals so they made a compromise of burning the young witch and then scattering her ashes over James' parents' graves as they knew that the graves for Lily and James where empty and scattering her ashes onto her own parents unused graves would hold very little meaning for them as they knew that Lily and James were not dead.

Lily and James apparated first to the cemetery to meet the vicar that was conducting the service for them before they were followed by Harry, Hermione, Ryan and Kaley Severus had told the family it was not his place to be at Marie' funeral and also took it upon himself to look after baby Nadine.

When they arrived true to the vicar' word the town was empty with no one standing around. James, Harry and Ryan where all in muggle suits with Lily had transfigured from their robes. Lily and the two girls where in modest black dresses, Lily was wearing the dress which she had worn to her parents funeral or one that was very similar from what James could remember.

The vicar had already placed Marie in a coffin which Harry and Ryan lifted easily even though James and the vicar both offered to help them to balance the weight but the two teenagers said that they wanted to do it for their little sister before they cremated her as they wouldn't feel right not doing it.

They set her on the table that the vicar indicated to in front of a set of curtains and then indicated for the family to sit.

"Now I do not know young Marie like you do obviously," the vicar said looking at the family "but she was obviously loved very much by her family as I have seen especially by her older brothers as it is not common practice to have mourners carry a coffin for a wizarding funeral it is normally dealt with through magic, I would like to ask if you have anything you wish to say?"

The family looked at each other and nodded, Kaley who had been sobbing into Ryan's shoulder stood first and walked and stood by the coffin replacing where the priest had stood.

"When I first met Marie, she was an annoying 7 year old." Kaley said and the family smiled softly "always following me around whenever I was out and playing with my friends and I never wanted to tell her to go away but I remember one day I asked her why she followed me around and didn't play with kids her own age, she told me that she liked me because I made her and her brother laugh and that he didn't laugh that much I didn't understand that at the time but I do now and I promised her then what I promise her now that I will make sure that Ryan laughs more."

Then Kaley dissolved two much into tears and Ryan was out of his seat before anyone else hugging his soulmate tightly and helping her back to her own seat. Then Lily got up and replaced Kaley and Ryan standing at the front.

"I always thought," Lily said "having two boys, who I love very much I wouldn't have a daughter that me and James would only have boys, then luckily we had our Marie, in the next 14 years of her life we saw her change from a baby to a princess who wanted to be waited on hand and foot, to a tomboy who wanted to rough house with the boys and play sports and then finally into a fighter who wanted to help win the war in the wizarding world and never once did she look out of place doing what she did or not original she was simply her own person and that is something I love about her."

Lily then took two red lilies and placed them on her daughter's coffin with tears filling her eyes as she struggled to keep her composure which she didn't wish to loose in front of her family as she didn't want to be seen as weak.

Harry and Hermione went up together as they had know Marie the least apart from the priest and also because Harry needed Hermione there to support him otherwise he was not sure if he would be able to speak about his little sister.

"When I first met Marie," Harry said "I remember how strong willed she was, especially after she learnt of my home life with the Dursleys she was ready to go kill them and Dumbledore all in one go, it was at that point she gave me something, a sense of family and belonging, she was one of the first people to show genuine concern for me that wasn't a girlfriend or a professor and that meant the world to me and I am going to miss her."

When Ryan got up to speak it was clear to tell it was going to hurt him to do so after all he was the closest to Marie being her protector older brother he had also been the one to take her death the hardest as he had promised her he would always be able to protector her and he had failed her. Ryan was too emotional to trust his voice so instead he walked up to the coffin and laid a bouquet of different flowers on his sister' coffin

"See you in the next world little sis," he muttered and went back down and sat with Kaley, then James nodded to the priest and the coffin went through the two curtains.

**Spinner's end**

"Hey Sev we are back," Ryan shouted entering the house but was worried when there was no answer.

"James look upstairs," Lily said worriedly to her husband

"Nadine," Ryan and Kaley said at the same time and burst past James and up the stairs to get to their little girl. Ryan burst through the bedroom door and didn't see anyone in the bedroom, he did that in every bedroom and every other bedroom in the house even kicking in the door to Severus' room as there was a unique locking sequence on it but even that didn't stop Ryan' foot.

"Their gone." Kaley said dejectedly falling into Ryan's arms upstairs in their room

"We will get her back," Ryan promised and swearing he would kill the person that had taken his daughter away from him.


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: Charms, Parties and Betrayals is now complete the sequel will begin in the new year here is a preview of the new story

**Chapter**

"What is the meaning of you coming here Severus?" Albus said "after all I figured that a traitor and a spy rarely change their ideals and come to face their opponent head on."

"Yeah you dirty snake," Ron Weasley added before he was silenced from a glare from the former potions master

"I have done nothing to suggest I am a traitor Albus," Severus said "keeping my friends close and my enemies even closer."

"Give me one reason not to kill you now," Albus said

"Well if you did that," Severus said summoning a baby carrier "I wouldn't be able to give you the Potter brat would I Albus?" and then they both grinned.


	41. Author note and sequel name

A/N: just two notes

First the sequel to this will be called 'Pick a damn side'

And secondly if you wish to adopt any of my not recently updated stories let me know.


End file.
